The universal singer
by merrymermaid
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by a vampire hunter and used as a bait, she's saved by Aro who entrusts the Cullen to take care of her before taking her back to Voltera. Bella is human and has a power, she's the universal singer.OOC/AU
1. Part I

EPOV

I couldn't bear it anymore – home had become a living hell. It all started a week ago when Jasper and Alice started fighting…

"Alice! Stop being ridiculous!" Jasper sounded really angry.

" I'm not being ridiculous! You're going to fall in love with her and dump me!"

"Alice! It's impossible! I love you! We've been married for …"

"Oh shut up! I don't want to hear more of that crap! I know what I've seen!"

And then I saw her in Alice's mind…

_The girl was standing in front of the house. She was wearing a plain dress_… but in spite of that, there was something radiating from her…_Jasper opened the door and his eyes locked with hers…He couldn't look away, as hypnotized…_His eyes were reflecting his mixed feelings…hunger, lust, love, a desire to own her, to make her his. I had never seen him like that before; he had never looked at Alice that way…

Alice and Jasper stopped sharing room and both were utterly depressed and upset…Alice knew that it was a lost cause and was feeling helpless and angry, and Jasper was affected by her depression, was resenting her attitude. It was unfair. _How can she dump me for something I haven't done? For a human girl I haven't even met!_

The whole house was affected by Jasper's mood and everybody could feel it. I decided that I needed to run away from all that madness for a while. So, I left, not really caring were I was going but I needed a breath of fresh air…

A breath of fresh air, that was what I was looking for when I caught it…I caught that delicious scent…It was faint, but mouth watering, intoxicating, just like the purest nectar ever… I couldn't resist and followed the trail…

I ran for miles and miles when I arrived in a large meadow and what I saw just left me speechless…

I caught different scents: first and above all, the intoxicating smell…it was coming from her, the girl in the middle of the meadow. I recognized her immediately! She was the girl from Alice's visions. She was there, wearing a…was that even a dress? Her long mahogany hair was like a veil shrouding her face, she was on the ground, her face buried in her knees. I would have run to her without the slightest hesitation if I hadn't caught the other scents…

There was a man, human…reeking of leather, sweat, grease…I spotted him immediately. He was hiding not far from the girl. He had a hunter's hat, he was wearing army outfits, he was tall and muscular, and he had a flamethrower…he looked scary, even to a vampire… and finally I heard the noise before catching their scents…vampires…three of them…they were arriving very quickly…I started when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Interested?"

"Aro!"

"What a pleasure to meet you again dear Edward! It's been a long time!" He chuckled. "You might be interested in watching what's going to happen…"

Aro, one of the three vampire Supreme Lords was standing quietly by my side and observing the scene. He looked like an eager scientist expecting some great discovery…

"I can't hear what she's thinking Aro…"I whispered.

"Me neither dear Edward, me neither!"

"Who is she? What is she?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan, she's human…"

"I know she's human, what I meant is that…"

"That she's not exactly like the other humans, right?"

"Well yes…her scent…"

"She's only one of her kind Edward…according to the ancient scriptures, she's what we would call a universal singer."

"A universal singer?" I gasped

"Yes, her blood is unique. It appeals to all of our kind. It's like a spell. I'm not immune to it either… The second thing that is unique about her is that she has an irresistible power of attraction on us…"

"What do you mean?" I enquired as politely as I could, trying to refrain my curiosity.

"I mean that she ineluctably arouse love in us, and I mean real love…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all the vampires ineluctably fall in love with her…"

I was flabbergasted and it made him laugh.

"And the guy?"

"The guy? Just a vampire hunter. Now look! It's going to be interesting."

Everything happened very quickly. The three vampires emerged from the woods and were running to the girl. Blood lust filled the air. I was about to run to the girl to snatch her away, but Aro just caught my arm to keep me still. The vampire hunter arrived right on time and burnt them down with his flamethrower.

"Why haven't you warned them Aro?"

"Oh, they would have become class E, so…why bother?"

The girl hadn't moved an inch, she seemed petrified and scared. When the hunter finished his job, he helped her up. I saw her face…a pale complexion, full red quivering lips, and her eyes…her eyes were just like two deep dark chocolate pools…I thought she had seen me, but from that distance, it was impossible for human eyes… I wanted to get drowned into those two wet pools…my dead heart seemed to burst in my chest…and at the same time I was feeling the venom coating my mouth…it was a horrible sensation. Aro took my hand.

"As I can see you're not immune either…"

"May I ask you why you're here Aro?" I didn't want to sound disrespectful.

"Dear Edward…you're very straightforward as usual! I'm here for her! I've been tracking her for six months but the hunter is staying with werewolves, which makes it difficult. He kidnapped her six months ago as she was going to Fork to live with her father. It's a real miracle that she's still alive…one of her best friends was a werewolf before coming here, which might explain somehow why she has managed to survive. She was reeking of the mutt and it covered her scent. Why am I here? Why would royalty bother to leave Voltera for a human girl? Power Edward! Power! Whoever will control that girl, will control the entire vampire community. A single drop of her blood…or simply her ability to arouse love…I want her. You might remember my son? Prince Kaname?"

Yes, I could remember Lord Kaname, I had met him in Voltera. The dark prince…one of the strongest vampires I had ever met. Manipulative, strong, almost omniscient…I couldn't help but shiver…I nodded.

"Well, I don't really have a choice Edward. This girl knows about us. You know the Law…and her power on us is too dangerous…so either she becomes one of us…or die".

"But what's Prince Kaname's role in it?"

"She'll become my son's wife and give us an heir."

I understood immediately his plans. He didn't want to save the girl, he wanted power…what would be that poor girl fate? I was feeling sorry for her, and somehow I wanted to save her – save her from that horrible fate. Of course she was a human and humans should not know about us, but she was also a sweet innocent girl…It was either Voltera or the werewolves…in both cases she wasn't safe…

"Why not make her your own wife Aro?"

I could see how he was infatuated with the girl. He looked like a moth near a light. He chuckled again.

"Edward, even though for a human I don't look old, I'm still two thousand years old…I'm a very old man, I've already had my part of fun and Kaname is my son and the only heir of Voltera. He needs to have an heir of his own. Even though I'd be delighted to bite her lovely neck, I don't want to make a fool of myself falling in love like a teenager…and with a teenager…I would lose my peers' trust. She will be Kaname's, my decision has already been taken. Now, if I take her to Voltera, it will be hard to remain in control either of the vampires' bloodlust or their attraction to her for a long time. Marcus, Caïus and I have already discussed the subject…first, she needs to get to know more about us, get acquainted with our kind. She's been lied to …then, she'll be introduced to my son and she has to fall in love with him…that shouldn't be too hard…his power should be a great help…"

I interrupted him.

"Don't you think Prince Kaname might lose control?"

"Haha! You're so funny my dear Edward. We, pureblood, have much more control than you class C vampires will ever dream to have. Have you ever wondered how Carlisle can manage to be a doctor?"

I agreed, Carlisle's control was amazing, that's how he had managed to turn us all…pureblood were also the only ones who could turn humans into vampires and able to have children. I thought I'd never be able to have kids…like Rosalie…but it had never affected me like her so far.

"How about having an heir? Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes, almost sure. The only requirement is that they have to be in love. Otherwise it doesn't work, it's a bit more complicated than it appears…one of the mysteries we haven't elicited yet." He seemed thoughtful for a second, but I was unable to read his mind – Aro was the strongest vampire ever.

"And Prince Kaname…? Does he know about you're your plans?"

I was too bold, too eager to know about everything. He frowned. I thought for a second that he was going to kill me but then he regained his composure.

"Prince Kaname needs a wife. He already has a 23 human year body, he's lonely and if he wants to become a great King, I'll just say that he isn't really in the right mood for that yet…he doesn't feel complete…he needs to care for someone, he needs an objective…"

His words hurt me…I knew I had no part in his plans…I knew the lovely girl was not for me…. I knew I was only a class C vampire who was more likely to suck her dry than being her lover. I was dangerous for her too…we were predators, drinking animal blood. Pureblood only needed synthetic blood…and they could eat food…

"You seem thoughtful Edward…would you care to share your thoughts?"

"No, I was just pondering on what you've just said…"

"I see…now I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, I need a safe place to hide her before her official introduction to Prince Kaname, I need someone who will make her realize that we are not monsters Edward and your happy family seems to be a good example."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you here my Lord. Her blood will appeal to us more strongly than any other before, I'm not sure my family can remain in control…"

"Oh I have no doubt you will my dear, no doubt…"

"What about the consequences? This girl might tear our family apart…"

"Edward, my dear Edward…Are you saying you don't want to help the royal family? Should I remind you of your duty?"

"I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You're young Edward, you still have to learn. We're asking you that as a favour and favours are always rewarded, remember it."

I was reluctant, I knew it would tear our family apart, it had already started with Jasper and Alice. It would break my heart when she would leave, I was sure of that…How would the others react?

"Have you informed Carlisle?"

"Not yet, I didn't see it fit to inform him in advance, but I'm sure that you can do it…you have to understand that she's very important to us Edward. This also means that she has to remain pure until she meets my son. No one must touch her, not even a kiss! I entrust you to make sure of that. You'll be her protector; you will play a capital role in our schemes. You have to be aware of that. Our little conversation is confidential of course, you've never heard what I've told you…"

"I'll do as you say my Lord."

"Good, now we have to go and kill that hunter before they reach the mutts' camp."

Then everything happened very quickly. We followed the humans' trail. The vampire hunter was no match for Aro. He killed him right in front of the girl's eyes. It was finished in a few seconds. He broke his neck and it was over. It was fast and efficient. The girl was shaking, I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything would be alright. Her first words were:

"Who are you?" Her voice was like water, it just flowed smoothly, it was faint but not hesitant. She looked at me in the eyes and I felt I was drowning. Again, my dead heart seemed to burst in my chest.

"We're friends, we've come to freed you."

"Friends?" All of a sudden the weight that was on her shoulders seemed to disappear. "Thank you."

I gave her my hand and she put her warm hand in my cool one. She didn't seem to react at the coolness, I just saw her eyes widen.

"But you are…you are…"

"Vampires, yes. Vegetarian vampires, we don't drink human blood. You have nothing to fear. I'll take you to my family, you've been through a lot, and you need to recover. My father is a doctor."

"I guess so…what's your name?"

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

Aro came closer, took her hand in his and kissed it.

"And I'm Lord Aro from Voltera."

"Lord?" Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes, I'm one of the monarchs of Voltera, a small kingdom."

Bella blushed, she had probably never met any royalty before. Her blush was too much for me to handle. The blood lust came back

"Aro, I'm awfully sorry, would you care to wait for me Aro? I have a kind of emergency…"I said without breathing.

"Sure, sure, don't be too long though…I can't stay, you know how busy I am…"

"I do, it won't take more than one hour."

"Then we'll start heading to your house…"

I couldn't hear his thoughts but his face showed how happy he was to spend some time alone with the girl. He was almost glowing. If I hadn't felt how I was feeling for her, it would have been almost funny to see stern and serious Lord Aro grinning like a teenager in love. Dispose of the hunter's body Edward… I heard. I spotted a few deers and didn't lose any time. I wanted to appease my thirst as fast as possible. Then I came back to the spot and buried the body so deep that even the werewolves wouldn't smell it. When I caught up with them, they were walking slowly towards my house. Aro was helping her and making sure that she wouldn't fall. Sick old man. I could see she had cried. Aro noticed my concern.

"Dear Edward, I told our dear friend Bella how before kidnapping her the hunter had first been to her place and killed her father and when I tried contacting her mother I realized she had had a car accident and hadn't survived. The poor little kitten has only us now…"

I could see tears pooling in her eyes, I badly wanted to take her in my arms, but Aro already had a protective arm around her shoulders.

"But I'm sure Carlisle, your father won't mind a new guest until we make the necessary arrangements at the palace, right? After all, that hunter's objective was to destroy us. We can't abandon her, can we?"

"No Aro, I'm sure Carlisle won't object."

Aro was as manipulative as his son…little could Isabella imagine what was hidden behind those sweet words. I could hardly repress my disgust. I mustn't show him, I thought. I was sure that the Vulturi had taken care of her parents…everything was calculated…

We arrived at the house. It was strangely quiet. Then, the front door opened and Jasper appeared – just as in Alice's vision. His eyes locked with hers…He couldn't look away, as if hypnotized.

Oh my God, who's that girl…she looks like an angel, she smells like heaven…Her eyes…Her skin, her neck…

During a few seconds, Jasper's thoughts were racing so fast and his mixed feelings were radiating so strongly that it was just like a ride on a rollercoaster. Isabella seemed to get uncomfortable at his ogling. Aro burst into a laugh.

"Well, Jasper Hale, where are your good manners? Is that how you welcome visitors?"

"I'm sorry Lord Aro, I wasn't expecting…"

"Never mind, this is Isabella Swan. You remember the police chief officer who was murdered a few months ago? She's his daughter. Isabella is kind of an orphan now…"

"Please, call me Bella…"

"Sorry?"

"Call me Bella, I've never liked the name Isabella, my mother used to call me Isabella when she was angry at me…"

"Bella, that's a name that suits you perfectly. You are indeed Bella." La piu bella. Aro added as for himself.

Jasper was as shocked as I was to see Aro behaving like that. He let us in and Carlisle appeared.

"Carlisle! My good friend!"

What is Aro doing there? Who is that girl? Why does Jasper look as if he was on the verge of biting her? Carlisle looked wary despite Aro's friendly tone.

"Aro, what a nice surprise! You don't often leave Voltera! And you've brought one of your friends?" Carlisle enquired with a smirk.

"Indeed my friend! Indeed! Actually we need to talk about my new friend Bella, could we go to your office?"

"Of course. Edward, Jasper, maybe you could show Bella around the house and offer her a drink? We won't be long…"

And please Edward, make sure Jasper doesn't do anything rash. He looks as if he's going to eat her alive or rape her on the carpet…

I nodded. Once Aro was out of sight, Jasper started talking to Bella flirtatiously. Is that a joke? Jasper talkative?

"So Bella, what would you like first? A drink or a tour?"

"I think I will have a drink, my day hasn't been what you would call a quiet one…"

"It will be a drink then!" He said enthusiastically.

His thoughts were buzzing in my head, it was almost giving me a headache…Jasper's imagination was running wild, without any control…I growled at him. Bella couldn't hear it with her human ears, but Jasper could. It cooled him down a bit and he sent me a relaxing wave.

"Edward, you seem a bit stressed, maybe you should go and relax a bit?" He said innocently.

I growled again. How dares he? We went to the kitchen and I poured a glass of water for Bella. Bella…what a beautiful name…Aro was right at least on one point, her name was just perfect for her…Stop it Edward, fight it, you can't fall in love with her. You're a class C vampire, keep that in mind.

"Thank you for the water Edward, I was really thirsty…"

I saw Jasper rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys, what are you thinking about? Don't you see that what Bella really needs is a good hot bath first? Come with me darling! I've already run a bath for you! My brothers have no manners! They have no clue what a girl needs…" That was probably aimed at Jasper. I couldn't help chuckling.

Alice disappeared with Bella as quickly as she appeared. I tried to read her mind but she didn't let me in.

"So, what is it with you Jasper?" I hissed.

"Oh stop it Edward, you hypocrite, I can feel everything you feel…you can't lie to me, you want her as badly as I do!"

"Hush Jasper, Aro might hear us. Bella is a very special person, she's got a kind of power on vampires…I don't know what to call it…attraction? Seduction power? Love power?"

"That's probably the strangest thing I've ever heard…"

"I don't know, it might have something to do with her scent, you've noticed how sweet she smells…"

"Who could miss that?"

"Anyway, this girl is off-limit Jasper."

"What do you mean?"

"She's kind of betrothed to Lord Kaname of Voltera…"

"No way! Not him! That cold-blooded animal, he hates everyone!"

"Now what Jasper? You want to be the war hero again? Do you want to stand up against Aro and his brothers? Fight the Vulturi? They're pureblood, we're only class C vampires, it's a lost cause…"

"We could hide her?"

"How can you hide someone like her? Anything with two fangs will catch her scent and try to kill her, you and I included. I can only breathe now because I've been hunting. Do you have any idea how many deers I had to kill to be able to stand next to her?"

"So, you just give up?"

"I do Jasper. That's for the best. Let's just try to prevent this family from falling apart and not fall in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her…"

"You haven't listened to what I told you, have you? Whether you want it or not, there's a risk, you see? And Aro has entrusted me with the "mission" of keeping her untouched for Kaname."

"Care to define 'untouched'?" He mimicked the quotes.

"Not even a single kiss, right?"

"Crystal clear. Maybe we should just keep an eye on each other?"

"Thanks Jasper, I appreciate."

We suddenly heard Aro and Carlisle speak louder, despite the soundproof door and walls of Carlisle's office.

"Aro, you're asking me to put in danger my whole family because you fear you can't control your clan. In spite of all the respect I have for you, how can you ask such a thing from us? How can we protect her from newborns and E levels? Tell me!!!"

"I can feel Carlisle's anger from here Ed, it's very strong…"

"He's right, Aro is a selfish politician, he just cares for power, he doesn't care about Bella or us. He just wants the power that she'll bring to him with her irresistible scent and her weird gift."

"Is she aware of that?"

Jasper the empath…

"She was bait Jasper, a vampire hunter had kidnapped her to use her as bait to trap some of us. She must have noticed somehow…"

Poor girl, that guy kidnapped her; the Vulturi killed her parents, now she's with a family of vampires and next she'll be married to the coldest person ever…

"Jasper, I can hear your thoughts, I don't think it's a good idea to brood over this type of ideas…"

"You're probably right, I just can't help it…"

"A danger magnet, that's what she is really…we'd better be very careful."

**BPOV**

I was relaxing in the hot bubble bath, when was the last time I had felt that well? It was back home in Phoenix. I remembered our nice little house…the children playing in the street, the birds singing in spring…the nice feeling of the sun on my arms…my friend Jake…my bubbly mother…

Tears started to flow down my cheeks. What I had done to deserve that? I remembered when that horrible man had kidnapped me. It was just six months ago. I had just arrived at the airport and instead of finding my father waiting for me, that strange man said he was a friend of his. He offered to give me a lift, but we never made it to my father's house. Instead, he took me to this native reservation in the middle of nowhere and I was locked in a room without any windows. First, I refused to eat, but I was getting weaker and weaker. The only times they would let me out was to go to that meadow in the forest and see him slaughter those beautiful creatures. He tried to convince me that they were evil, that they were predators and dangerous for humans…but wasn't he a murderer himself? Who was he to play the role of God? To decide who could live and who couldn't? I hated him. And a few hours ago I was saved, saved by two of the creatures that were supposed to be dangerous and predators…who was the beast? That man or the vampires? Vampires…I had always thought the stories Jake was telling me were the result of his incredible imagination, until I saw them. They were incredibly beautiful, there was something about them that attracted me. Maybe the wildness I could feel? Maybe their perfect bodies and faces? Yes, they fascinated me. And those two who had saved me…the oldest one looked so young to be a Lord…he was also very beautiful…I've never read Dracula, but I'm sure this is how he was depicted in the novel. I giggled…he was so old fashioned, no man had ever kissed my hand before, it was charming and funny at the same time…his hands were cold…and the other one Edward…Gosh, his gorgeous golden eyes…like topaz…they changed colours really…that was the strangest things I had ever seen…and his smile…I think my heart skipped a beat when he smiled to me. What part of Jake's stories was true? Could they really hear your heart beating? Your blood flowing in your veins? I had to find out. I didn't want to make an ass of myself…did he have cold hands too? He had long nice fingers…I scolded myself, Bella, stop dreaming, a guy like that doesn't feel attracted to a girl like you! I looked terrible after being kept a prisoner for months. My hair was ruined. My legs badly needed shaving…I had lost a lot of weight…I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella! It's me, Alice! I've brought you a few things you might need! A razor for your legs, something for your hair…clothes…can I come in?"

Is that girl a psychic or what?

"Sure, just come in, it's open."

"I thought you might need these, poor thing! Those bastards! Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yes slightly, a bath is good…"

"Don't worry now, we'll take care of you. I will spoil you! Yes! And we'll start with shopping! I'm afraid your luggage has been lost and the airline company is completely useless…have you flown economy class?"

I laughed at her joke, her good mood was infectious. She left the bathroom to let me get dressed. I gasped at the clothes she had left. Everything was extra short, I couldn't wear that…it might be ok for someone her size but on me it would look completely indecent…I decided to ask her if she didn't have anything else.

"Errr…Alice?"

"Yes?"

"The skirts and dresses you've left for me, I'm afraid they're a bit short…we're not exactly the same size…"

"I know, I know, that's why we need shopping, but it would just be worse with trousers…you're so much taller than I am! Emmet keeps saying I'm vertically challenged!"

"Ok, I guess it will do then…but if the police arrest me, you'll have to stand bail for me!"

"You're so funny Bella. Now let me give you a makeover before we go to town. Edward won't believe his eyes! I want to see him gasp!" Her laugh sounded like chimes.

"This isn't really necessary Alice…"

I was a bit embarrassed, I wasn't used to people giving me makeovers or even taking care of me. My mother was not really in adult mode and I had to manage on my own very early.

"Oh please, pretty please! Humour me! I just want to see Edward's face when he'll see you like that!"

"Ok, but don't put too much make up, I don't want to look like a tart."

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Again I couldn't help laughing. Alice was like a breath of fresh air after all I had been through.

"What do you think about my brother Edward Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you find him good-looking? Nice? Pleasant?"

"Are you joking? He's drop dead gorgeous! Why are you even asking?"

"Because I think he likes you an awful lot, I know him. I've never seen him act that strange around a girl…"

I blushed. Edward wasn't good-looking…he was god-like. He was beyond description and his smile…

"Earth to Bella! You're blushing! You like him!"

"Don't be silly, I've just met him!"

"But you like him! And you know what? He's single Bella! I'll tell you a secret…he's never even had a girlfriend…"

Too Much Information…I blushed even more when I heard that. A guy like Edward…never…hey what was wrong with that? I've never had a boyfriend either!

"Tada! You're ready Bella! You can look at yourself in the mirror now."

I looked at myself, but it was hard to realize that it was me. The short black and white dress made my legs look endless. As I had become very skinny, I looked even taller. Alice had straightened my hair and it looked soft and shiny and the make up was just enough to enhance my complexion without making me look like a slut. I was really impressed.

"You should do that to make a living Alice, you're really good at it!"

Alice grinned.

"Thanks Bella, now let's see the boys' reaction! I can't wait! It will be hilarious!"

She pushed me towards the stairs. I started walking down, I'm sure I was blushing the deepest shade of red I had ever. All the men downstairs were ogling at me, they just stopped talking to look at me. I had never felt that embarrassed in my life. And of course I tripped and I closed my eyes expecting the worst, but two cold arms caught me mid-air. I opened my eyes to meet Edward's beautiful golden ones. For a very short moment I could read longing in his eyes…

"Thank…thank you," was all I could utter.

"Bella, you have to be careful in this house," he said coldly, "we're vampires. Despite our vegetarian diet, a single drop of your blood might be…"I didn't finish the sentence.

"I understand, I'll be careful."

Aro took my hand and kissed it again.

"Che Bella! You should stay inside my dear, otherwise you might outshine the sun itself! I'm pleased to see I can leave you in good hands. You're really amazing Bella, that's an old man's compliment!"

I blushed again, I guess that's what most young women would dream of…a prince charming…charismatic and beautiful beyond words.

"Thank you Aro…"

"And so sweet! Really perfect! I'm sorry but I have to leave now Bella. The Cullens will look after you until I come back for you, it shouldn't be long before you can come and live in Voltera."

"In your…kingdom?"

"Yes Bella, our castle more precisely. You have to meet the rest of our family! You're part of it now!"

Jasper and Edward were behind him and glaring at him. Was there anything I was not aware of? Didn't they like their monarch?

"That's a very kind offer Aro, though I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable with royalty, you see, in the United States, we aren't really used to that sort of things…"I managed to say without stammering even once.

"You can't refuse the invitation Bella, I feel somehow responsible for what has happened to you. It's a way to make up for it. I know money and luxury can't replace the loss of parents, but what I offer to you is also a family Bella. Please, let us at least do that for you."

He still hadn't let go of my hand. Who could say no to such pleading green eyes?

"Alright Aro. Thank you very much for the invitation, I accept gladly if you're sure that it won't be any inconvenience to you or your family."

"You're presence will be a light in our castle Bella, who could consider such a beautiful young lady as a burden? You're just a gift from heaven…"

I'm sure my heart was beating erratically. Then, he kissed my hand, put his cloak on and left the house. What a strange monarch they have…Everyone seemed to feel relieved all of a sudden.

"Alright boys, now that Aro has left, let's do something more serious! I'm taking Bella shopping!"

"No!" exclaimed Edward and Jasper together.

I didn't expect such a reaction.

"Any reason why I wouldn't? She doesn't have anything to put on! She can't go around in her birth suit, can she?"

Carlisle stepped in:

"You're right Alice, she definitely needs clothes and as Bella will be staying with us, she'll attend Fork school with you. I've already called them. Unfortunately, Bella, considering the circumstances, it would be better if you didn't say a word about your identity. The hunter's accomplices might try to get rid of you or kidnap you again. I'll get you a fake id, a fake passport and driving license. You've officially become Bella – short for Annabella Cullen. Is that ok with you?

"Err…I didn't really expect that…I mean the hiding…"

"Bella, the man who kidnapped you wasn't exactly the usual type of criminal the local police is used too, moreover we aren't exactly the Jones family. We need to be cautious. No one must know about the existence of vampires, do you understand dear?"

"I think I do."

In a few months my whole life had been completely turned upside down. I was kidnapped, my father slaughtered, I was now living with vampires and it was just the beginning of that strange world that had always been there and I wasn't aware of…everything was so new and strange…

"So? Shall we go shopping now? I guess the boys will be our bodyguards?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's essential. Aro has insisted on safety. He's mentioned it to you Edward, hasn't he?"

"Yes, I'm in charge of Bella's safety…"

"Oh and make sure to make Bella eat and buy some food!"

I was surprised by his strange tone…but they were vampires, what did I know about vampires?

Shopping with Alice Cullen was like a marathon, it was one of the worst experience of my life. I was absolutely knackered and my feet were hurting badly. We stopped for a snack.

"So, what would you like to eat Bella?"

"Anything really, I'm so tired that I could even eat snails…"

"Yuk…there's a pizzeria over there, would that be ok?"

"Sure…"

I hadn't realized that I was starving until the lovely smell of pasta and pizzas reached my nose. It was weird ordering food with three vampires looking at me eagerly.

"You guys don't eat?"

"No Bella, we don't eat…we feed once a week and generally that's enough for us. Yet the pureblood can eat, we're just a different kind of vampires…"

Edward seemed in a better mood than earlier…

"What do you call pureblood?"

"Our rulers, their blood is pure, 100% vampire. Never mixed with human blood."

"Oh? And they're different from you?"

"Well, we all have powers. For example Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel people's emotions and influence how you feel…"

At that moment, Jasper looked at me and sent me a wave of warmth that was very nice…he smiled at my reaction.

"And you Edward?"

"I can read people's mind…"

I gasped. Could he read mine?

"Everyone's mind except yours Bella, if that's what you're worried about. You remain a complete mystery to me, unless you care to share your thoughts…but in general, my power or my gift whatever you call it is quite annoying, especially when Emmet thinks about Rosalie…"

"Who are Emmet and Rosalie?"

"Our siblings, they've gone hunting."

"Oh I see…"

"And yes, we were talking about the purebloods' powers, they're more powerful than we are. Only a pureblood can kill another. For example Aro can know everything about you by simply touching your hand, and when I say everything, I mean everything…"

"Oh…"

I'm sure now that he must have thought that I was a stupid teenager…

"But this isn't really a safe place to talk about that, if you wish you can ask me any questions you want when we're back home…it's better…"

"I understand…"

The rest of our conversation was on school, Fork and the rainy weather. I slowly drifted off. It had been too much for my human body…I vaguely felt someone carrying me, a hard chest, cold arms…and such a nice honey smell…

**EPOV**

She just fell asleep, her head on her arms, listening to us. How could someone fall asleep just right there, with three vampires? Didn't she have any sense of preservation at all?

"Ed, she's fallen asleep…"

"I can see that, now we'd better carry her back to the car and take her back home."

"Do you guys mind if I carry her to the car?"

I do Edward, but you'll pretend that it's for the best anyway and I can't argue about her in front of Alice. I frowned when I heard Jasper's thoughts.

I scooped her up in my arms, she was as light as a feather. It was a weird feeling. I felt like protecting this little defenseless little thing in my arms. Her scent was intoxicating, it was like walking in a garden full of blossoming flowers…it reminded me of freesia, strawberries, chocolate, a waterfall, honey…a forbidden garden of Eden…her body was limp in my arms – limp, warm, and relaxed…so warm…I could hear her heart beat, it was slow and regular…Her skin…her skin was so soft…just like silk…I wanted to caress her soft skin…to explore it with my lips and inhale deeply her scent until I would feel completely intoxicated by it…

Edward, stop lusting. I can feel it and it makes me worse…Jasper scolded me.

Teach Jasper a lesson, we'll see if he does better than you do.

"Jasper, I need to take the keys of the car. Would you mind carrying Bella?" I smirked. Let's see if you can do better than I, dear brother, if you have more control than I do…

"No, of course not…"

He was careful not to wake her up. I could swear that Jasper would have blushed if he could have. Jasper wasn't a virgin, Jasper was a man, and still being close to her physically made him act as if he'd never touched a girl before. It was hilarious. He growled at me. At least our constant teasing was distracting us from the blood lust.

Jasper sat at the back of the car, still holding Bella in his arms and Alice sat next to me.

I could see Bella's face through my brother's eyes. She looked so peaceful…Jasper blocked his thoughts from me. It was just like hitting a black wall…

**JPOV**

I blocked my thoughts. I didn't want Edward to know what I was thinking. Having Bella in my arms was just pure bliss. She was warm, soft, and smelled like…like an angel…she was everything we were not. Funnily, the scent of her blood wasn't bothering me. Of course it was there, in the background, but it was just enhancing her intoxicating scent. What did I fell for Bella? I wanted to kiss her, to hold her in my arms, to taste her delicious-looking lips, which parted as I tried to make her feel more comfortable in the car. Her moan…Oh my…she moaned…it was so sensual…I must have sent her a wave of lust because I heard her whisper…Jasper…It was so quiet that even Ed's vampire's ears couldn't hear it. I just stopped breathing for a second. No other girl had made me feel like that before, not even Alice. Of course, Alice was gorgeous, but at that moment, nothing could compare to Bella. I wanted to kiss her, make love to her, hear her moan my name…my body was reacting to her, to the feeling of her body against mine…I wanted her so badly…I wanted to love her passionately, to sleep with her…I wanted her to love me…

She moved and her face was against my neck…I could feel her sweet breathe against my skin…I tried to remain as still as possible…Yes I wanted her to love me…I didn't want her to go to Voltera, I didn't want her to get married to that asshole…

"Jasper, we need to talk!"

Alice's cold voice interrupted me. She looked absolutely furious. Edward looked furious too…I could feel their anger…

"Edward, would you mind taking Bella upstairs? I need to talk to Jasper…"

"Ok Alice."

He took my angel away from me and a cold wave seemed to engulf me.

"Jasper, you know what's going to happen?"

"You tell me, you're the fortune-teller!"

"Jasper, don't be sarcastic. If you don't change your mind, the Vulturi will come for you, find you and destroy you."

"Alice, everyone knows that we can't rely on your visions as the future is unwritten."

"Anyway Jasper, what I had foreseen is happening. You've fallen in love with her and I want to get divorced."

"Alice…aren't you overreacting? I haven't done anything with or to Bella. You're upset…let me help you…"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

I left the room and went upstairs, I wanted to make sure that Bella was safe with Edward. I didn't bother to knock at the door.

"You heard?"

"I did Jasper, I know I'm hardly the right person to give you some advice, but…"

"Give me a break, will you? I don't need to be lectured…I'm 150 years old, remember?"

"Yeah, and I'm your brother! I care for you! You probably love her as much as I do, but stop being stupid! The Vulturi are merciless, you know it, and we won't change anything. Do you want to endanger the whole family? Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie?'

We were arguing, but no human ear could have heard what we were saying. Bella was still peacefully asleep. I buried my face in my hands…I was feeling so helpless…if I hadn't been a vampire, I could have cried…

"Please Jasper…pull yourself together…I can't bear it."

I was aware that I was sending strong waves of despair to Edward and probably Bella too as her sleep seemed disturbed. I tried to calm down.

"What do you suggest Ed?"

"I think we should try to make Bella happy, nothing more, just behave as good friends would…"

"Yes, hopefully it will…"

Then we just stayed near Bella, we were both silent…lost in our thoughts for a while…

I started feeling the uncomfortable feeling at the back of my throat.

I have to go hunting Ed, it's safer…I'll see you later. He nodded and I left silently.

**EPOV**

Bella woke up a couple of hours later. She didn't try to hide her surprise to see Edward sitting on the floor next to the divan-bed.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Telling the truth? Telling her that I had been watching her sleep for hours without getting tired of it? Telling her that I wanted to memorize every single detail of her angelic face? Telling her how my dead heart seemed to pound in my chest when I heard her say my name? Telling her how disappointed I felt when I also heard her whisper Jasper's name? No, that was out of the question.

"I was making sure that you were…sleeping well?"

"Really?" Her tone was a bit sarcastic. She didn't seem to buy it.

"Well, kind of…"

"I feel much better now, can I get up?"

"You don't have to ask me to get up Bella, you're not our prisoner here…you're…a very special guest."

I knew that my tone and my eyes were expressing more than what I was saying. I saw her blush. Immediately I felt the venom in my mouth, I loathed myself for being such a monster.

"Edward, why do you seem upset?"

"Bella, you have to understand…it isn't that easy for me to control the monster that lies in me…" Her eyes widened.

"You mean…you mean that you want to eat me?"

"Well, you blushes are…very appealing I'd say…"

"Oh…"

"But I can manage!" I quickly added, I didn't want her to feel guilty.

"Maybe you'll get used to it if you spend a lot of time with me?" She said with a nice smile. I laughed.

"You give me too much credit Bella, you have no sense of self preservation whatsoever! But yes, I guess we can try, that is…if you don't mind my company…"

"I don't mind your company Edward…"she replied very softly…her velvety voice…

"Nice! Is there anything you'd like to do? The others aren't back yet, Carlisle is at the hospital and Alice has locked herself up in her room."

"Is anything wrong with her?"

"Oh she's just argued with Jasper, don't worry about that…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, nothing to be worried about…"

"Edward, as I'm going to live with your family for a while, will you tell me more about vampires?

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Mmmm, as much as possible?"

"Ok, I'll try… First, there are different types of vampires: the pureblood, class C vampires, newborns, and class E vampires."

"What are the pureblood?"

"Ok, I've already told you, pureblood are our royalty. There are three Supreme Lords, they're kind of kings, they are three brothers as well – Aro, Caïus and Marcus. Aro has a son…who is the prince of Voltera and will become the king one day…or rather Supreme Lord as we call them"

"I thought they didn't die?"

"No, but after a two thousand years I guess they might wish to retire…ruling a world of vampires isn't exactly a quiet activity. So, when they get tired of it and if there's an heir who has an heir himself they can give up their title…"

"Aro is…two thousand years old? But he looks…I don't know hardly 30?"

Her eyes widened again. Maybe she was thinking that a two thousand year old monster had been kissing her hand…her reaction was quite funny and I couldn't help laughing, which made her pout.

"Yes, he looks young. Vampires don't age like humans."

"Oh, that's the strangest thing I've ever heard and how old does that make you?"

How embarrassing! I didn't really feel like answering this question…I didn't want to freak her out.

"We'll come back to that later, I'll finish about the purebloods. So, their blood is pure, never got mixed with human blood. The other difference with us is also that they can have children and we can't…"

"So, you can't have children…?"

"No, Bella, I can't…"

"And Aro's son? Does he have any kids?"

"No, Aro's son doesn't, he's not married…"

"Ok, and are there many pureblood?"

"A few…but then after, there's also a hierarchy among pureblood. There's a council. The monarchs are the most powerful ones. I think I won't need to explain you how they got their thrones thousands of years ago I guess?"

"They used their powers?"

"Exactly."

"That sounds a bit scary…it's hard to imagine someone like Aro resorting to violence…"

Poor innocent lamb…

"Well, it wasn't always violence, it was also, scheming, politics, influence…"

"I see." She seemed a bit disappointed.

"The last difference between them and us Bella is that they can turn humans into vampires."

"As…as in films?"

"Yes. So, some of the legends are partially true. Of course, there should be a good reason why a pureblood would do that. For example Carlisle did it because we were all dying. Carlisle is a good man Bella, he wouldn't have taken our humanity away without a very good reason."

"So, Carlisle is one of them…but why does he live here?"

"Choice Bella, I guess that at one point he grew tired of the court life. And later he met Esme…"

"It was a love choice then…" She seemed to become lost in her thoughts…

"Tell me about Class C vampires now!"

"Ok! So, that's what we are, except Carlisle of course. Former human beings who have been turned…we're like imperfect vampires Bella, incomplete…we don't have as much power, we can't turn humans, we can't have kids, we can't control our blood lust as well as they do, we need real blood to live whereas pureblood can perfectly live on synthetic blood, we can't eat human food like them…you see? Just imperfect vampires…"

"Oh you're being silly, you seem all pretty perfect to me…"

"To you maybe, but we're predators. Everything you see and smell is to attract our preys…we look good, we smell good…"

"I don't care if you are imperfect vampires, I like you as you are…"

Oh Bella, why are you so stubborn? Why are you doing that to me? I'm trying to put you off and you're just running into trouble…

"What about the tales? What about the sun and so on?"

"We don't get burnt by the sun, but I'll show you when we'll have the opportunity to see what happens. The rest is just old women's tales."

"Haha, I can hardly imagine you running away from a cross!"

"Yet, fire…fire kills us…you've seen it."

"Does it also kill the pureblood?"

"I don't know, there are no records of anyone trying to burn one of them. They're kind of sacred for us…it would be the worst crime ever…"

"Ok, and now what are the last ones?"

"The newborns are the humans who have just been turned, they're extremely dangerous as their craving for human blood is almost uncontrollable. Then what happens is that either they turn into class C or class E…"

"What's the difference?"

"Class E are kind of mutants…if you can't control your human bloodlust, the monster that lies in you changes you, they're horrible and dangerous. If they manage to get enough human blood though, the process is slowed down…that's why Voltera is so important."

"Why?"

"To keep our existence secret and safe, if they hear of a newborn turning into a class E, they send the Vulturi guards to kill them to avoid mass murders…"

"Now that sounds scary…"

"Yes it is scary Bella. I don't think you really realize…"

"Well, you're not class E vampires…"

"We're not, but as long as there are some, you're not safe…"

I was desperately trying to make her understand how badly she needed protection…

"Why do vampire hunters kill you?"

"Because they can't make the difference, for them a vampire is a vampire. They're just stupid."

"That's horrible…"

"Yes, I know…Come on, I've just heard my siblings downstairs! I'm going to introduce you to them!"

"I hope they'll like me!"

"Bella, you're incredible…you're in a house full of vampire and the only thing that bothers you is if they'll like you or not?"

**VOLTERA**

Felix entered the main hall and announced with a big smile:

"Lord Aro is back!"

The Vulturi eagerly gathered round him. One of their leaders had been away for six months and they guessed he must have had some important business to deal with. The Supreme Lords wouldn't leave Voltera for petty matter - that was the role of the guards.

"My dear brother! What a pleasure to see you again!"

"The pleasure is all mine Caïus, where are Marcus and my son?"

"They're on the way, they've just been informed of your arrival. How is our business going?"

"Pretty well dear brother, pretty well…"

The other vampires were unable to figure out what they were talking about. But Aro seemed…hyper? That was something rather unusual in Voltera. They were excited, at last something interesting was going on! Even a plot would be good. Living for eternity could sometimes be boring…

"Well my dear Vulturi! I'm pleased to be back! I will uncover the reason of my trip shortly. But first, I need to speak to my brothers and my son…"

They all put their right fist on their chest to show their loyalty and moved away a bit disappointed…Excitement wouldn't be for today…

Two of them started whispering.

Takuma: "He could at least tell us what is going on! He goes away for six months and doesn't even care to tell us about it."

Akatski: "Well, it might simply be some family business Ichijou, we shouldn't be intrusive. The Supreme Lords have a right to privacy…"

Takuma: "Their private business is Voltera business! We're not strangers! I swear I'll know what's going on."

Akatski: "Do as you like, but if you get in trouble for eavesdropping…"

Takuma: "I know, I won't ask you anything…"

Aro left the main hall and went to his private suite followed by Caïus. He sat at his big desk and soon heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Marcus!"

The two men sat in the armchairs.

"Marcus! How are you? What is the news?"

"Nothing really interesting has happened while you were away Aro, the Volturi are so bored that we might have to face an upheaval one day. Young people need more entertainments than just having classes and indoor activities… Senri has even taken up modeling…and Hanabusa is so popular that we have queues of young ladies at the door every day. Actually, he seems to enjoy popularity, I would even say he enjoys it a bit too much…"

"Modeling! Young people …" he rolled his eyes "and my son?"

"Kaname is in his room, he's just depressed. He's getting worse and worse. I think loneliness isn't good for him. Ruka tried to…how could I say that…entertain him…but he has put her off and now she's all lovey-dovey with Kayn. I won't even mention Rima and Shiki. I'm not sure that this public display of affection is really good for him…"

"Hahaha! Marcus…you bitter old vamp! They'll ensure the continuity of our kind! Aren't you a bit jealous?"

"Aro…"

"I'm just joking Marcus, just joking…"

"There's something different about you Aro, would you care to share with us?"

"It's excitement Caïus, pure excitement. I've found her, I've found the universal singer and she's so much more than that! Give me your hands!"

Caïus and Marcus shared Aro's memories. It lasted a few minutes.

"Incredible!"

"Do you realize what it means? It means supreme power! It means that we will control all the vampires in the world, we could use just a little of her blood or use her power to control everyone…I know some don't like us very much and dream to get rid of us one day…and she's just perfect for Kaname!"

"Still Kaname with a human would be the end of pureblood…"

"Not any human, Marcus! The universal singer! And can you imagine what her power would be once turned?"

"You're right Aro. The scriptures say that every thousand years a universal blood singer is born. Last time we couldn't find her. We shouldn't let such an opportunity to slip by…Yet, the scriptures don't say anything about what would happen if she were to be pregnant with a vampire child…and we'll still have to convince the council…normally only pureblood can become Supreme Lords…"

"Yes, I know, but we'll find a way…"

"Have you told us everything about the girl Aro?"

"Yes Caïus, why?"

"She just seems to have had a very strong effect on you too!" He burst out laughing. "Not that I care but…"

"Marcus, could you pass me the bag over there please?"

Caïus and Marcus were surprised to see Aro pulling up a kind of dress from the bag, but the scent hit them immediately. They were flabbergasted.

"Now you understand? And it's not only that…not only her scent or her blood…I looked into her soul, she's sweet, she's pure, no man has even ever kissed her. When you see her you just feel like protecting her, loving her…"

His brothers looked at him gravely.

"Aro, do you realize that this girl will either bring us supreme power or be the end of us?"

"Marcus, would you prefer to see our thrones go to someone of the council because my son doesn't have an heir?"

"No, of course not. Especially as we haven't found a spouse, we shouldn't deny Kaname the opportunity to be happy and have children. Hopefully, the council won't oppose the marriage…but Isabella should help to convince them…"

"And once Kaname will be in charge, we can retire…I must admit I'm tired of life at the court, tired of the plots, tired of the nobility…"

The three men looked tired now, they were silent…lost in their thoughts. Aro decided to go and see his son.

"Kaname, can I come in?"

"Yes father, please do."

"My son, I have some good news for you!"

"Is that why you were away for six months?"

"Yes, it's closely related to my absence indeed. Do you have an idea of what I'm going to talk about?"

"No father, you've blocked me from your mind."

"Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise anymore otherwise…"

"I see. Well, what is making you so excited? I can't remember having seen you that excited ever. It must be important."

"I have found you a wife!"

"An arranged marriage! What makes you think I will accept that?"

"Because she's the sweetest, most beautiful, and purest woman ever and because you'll fall in love with her as soon as you'll see her my son."

Kaname looked angry, his eyes got very dark. Why was his father trying to impose an arranged marriage on him? Who was that girl? He knew all the single pureblood ladies and they just wanted one thing, his blood and his power…

"She isn't a pureblood my son," Aro said softly.

"Not a pureblood? But I thought we had to marry a pureblood and I thought you wanted me to marry one."

"She's much more than that Kaname…"

Aro took his son's hand and decided to share his memories of Bella with him, of course he didn't show him everything.

"Well she's very beautiful and everything you said, but I don't see anything special about her? And she's human!"

"She is indeed, but I'll let you find out when you meet her what makes her so special my son…trust me, I'm your father."

"I will do as you wish, but I want to meet her before you announce anything, ok?"

"That sounds like a fair deal my son. I trust my judgment. You'll meet her soon, she's in a small town in the United States now, a friend of mine is taking care of her."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen. You might remember him, he's a pureblood. He's a doctor now and lives with his family."

"Why didn't you bring her here?"

"Well, I'd say that she's kind of had a bad experience with vampires…I didn't want to scare her…I wanted her to find out that we're not monsters before bringing her here…but the Cullens are very nice and it shouldn't be too long before she changes her mind…"

"What kind of experience?"

"She was …used as a bait by a vampire hunter…"

"What?"

"You heard what I've said…a vampire hunter used her as a bait to attract vampires and kill them."

"And you really think that girl will want to marry a vampire? She doesn't know about your plans, does she? And why her? I wonder what you've been thinking about…a human!"

"Don't react like that Kaname! Wait until you meet her, you will understand, I promise."

"Hmmmmph…Could you leave me alone now? All that nonsense has given me a headache."

"I will my son."

In the Meantime Takuma was in another room with the young vampires.

Takuma: "You'll never guess what I've discovered!"

Akatski: "Well no, but you seem so eager to share…"

Takuma: "Aro is planning an arranged marriage for Kaname!"

Ruka: "And do you know who is the bride-to-be?"

Hanabusa: "Obviously, not you Ruka!"

Ruka: "Oh piss off Hanabusa Aïdou, why don't you go and play with your little human fans?"

Hanabusa: "I wish…at least my libido would abate!"

Ruka: "You jerk!"

Hanabusa: "Slut."

Ruka: "So, Takuma, will you care to share the information?"

Takuma: "Well, there was a lot of information and I couldn't see her as Aro shared his memories directly with Caïus and Marcus, but she's human!"

All: "Human!"

Takuma: "Wait, I haven't finished but apparently there's something special about her, but I didn't understand very well as I couldn't share the vision, apparently she's not a typical human…and then Demitri, Aro's little dog found me and I had to leave…"

Hanabusa: "Wow, at last some excitement! Haha Kaname mustn't be very pleased about the idea of an arranged marriage. We have to find out what's so special about that girl!"

Rima: "Aïdo, it might not be a good idea, remember, curiosity killed the cat."

Hanabusa: "Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back!"

Rima: "You're so childish Hanabusa. Senri, shall we go for a walk in the gardens? We're not due to go to the classes before a couple of hours."

Senri: "Ok, let's go for a walk."

**FORK**

**BPOV**

I followed Edward downstairs. I could hear noise coming from the kitchen. Edward took my hand, I appreciated. He was trying to reassure me I guess. I would never forget what I saw when we entered the kitchen. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were gathered there, watching the cooking channel and they were having a hard time with the instructions. They were listening Italian opera…it was just…hilarious and so endearing at the same time…it was so far from the clichés and from the monsters I had heard about. These people were genuinely doing their best to help me feeling comfortable, even though I was human…

" I guess you must be Bella? I'm Esme, Carlisle has told us about you! Welcome Bella. I hope you like Italian food?"

The four of them were inhumanly beautiful and the tall blonde…I bet she could model for Prada. I felt really self-conscious…

" I do Madam, I love Italian food, it's my favorite!"

" Hey Bella, your name sounds Italian, I knew it would be a good idea!" Emmet said with a big goofy grin.

" Please call me Esme, I feel old if you call me madam"

The blonde model was glaring at me, she didn't seem very happy to see me…

"Thank you Esme, you shouldn't have taken the pain to cook for me really…I can cook for myself…especially as you…"

" As we don't eat…"Esme finished "Oh don't worry darling, it's a real pleasure, I was wondering if I would use that kitchen one day!"

"Well, thank you…it's very kind of you!"

I was embarrassed, what else could I say?

"Would you like me to help you Esme?"

"Oh no dear, you're our guest! Would you like a glass of wine maybe? We do not eat but Carlisle insists on having an impressive cellar, just in case…"

" Well I don't know…I'm not really used to wine…"

" Well, I'm sure a glass can't do you any harm, what do you think Carlisle?"

" Well, a glass or two might even be good…." He chuckled.

" Rosalie darling, would you mind going to the cellar and pick a bottle of Bordeaux?

" Why me? I've told you I have to check the car!"

Rosalie seemed really angry. Apparently she didn't want to be there, and obviously my human presence was bothering her.

"Don't bother Rosalie please," I said, " I don't mind, really"

" I'll go!" Emmet offered, and both left the kitchen.

" Never mind Rosalie, Bella, she's not used to have human guests around. You see…"

" I can understand, it must be pretty hard for you all to have me around…"

"Hush, no nonsense in this kitchen, we're absolutely delighted to have you here, vampire life can be a bit lonely sometimes. We cannot really make friends with humans as we have to avoid risks to expose ourselves…but enough about us, will you tell me if this sauce is good?"

"It's really tasty!"

"Oh thank you, now Edward, will you take Bella to the dining room and give her a nice glass of wine? We need to finish this!"

The dining room was impressive, the decoration was classy but also very welcoming. Emmet had left the bottle of wine on the table. Edward poured me a glass of Bordeaux.

" I hope you like it Bella, my father always boasts about his wine but none of us has ever tried it."

"I'm not really a specialist, but it really tastes good…"

"I envy you, I wish I could still taste wine…"

"Do you regret your human life Edward?"

"Well, sometimes I do. For example I would love to share a glass of wine with you, but to me now it just tastes awful. Anyway, I would have died if Carlisle hadn't changed me, so it was for the best I guess."

He didn't sound very happy, I thought it was a sensitive subject. Most people would kill to live forever…

"What are you thinking about Bella?" I loved the way he said Bella, it sounded like a melody.

" Nothing in particular, maybe I should be careful with wine, I'm not really used to it." He laughed.

"Oh don't worry, if I let you drink too much, Esme will probably kill me. There's nothing worse than an angry vampire!"

"I'll remember that. Where's Jasper? I haven't seen him?"

"He's gone hunting, he'll probably be back tonight. Would you like me to play something to you?"

"I'd love to!"

He sat at the grand piano in the corner and started playing Clair de Lune. I loved that piece, it reminded me of my mother. She used to play it when I was a child…I tried to fight the tears that were coming. Edward stopped playing and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you upset?" He seemed sincerely concerned.

"It's nothing, it's just that my mother used to play it when I was a kid…"

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you…" He brushed the tears on my cheek with his fingers. The touch of his cool hands on my face was soothing. He was so close that I thought he was going to kiss me. His cool breath was just intoxicating…our eyes met and I got lost in the depth of his golden eyes…I felt my heart race and I think I stopped breathing. But then he just pulled away and said without facing me.

"I shouldn't have Bella, never let me get that close to you again. Humans and vampires shouldn't get close"

"I don't care if you're a vampire Edward, you won't bite me!"

He came behind me at vampire speed and whispered in my ear:

"And what makes you think I will not bite you Isabelle Swan, your blood smells as mouthwatering to me as the most delicious and refined meal you'd ever dream to eat. Tell me, what makes you think I have so much self control?"

"You're not a monster Edward, you don't kill people."

Jasper dashed in with a worried look on his face. I almost dropped my glass of wine with surprise.

"Hey hello Bella! Is Ed trying to get you drunk?" He grinned at me with his dazzling smile.

"Oh no, he was just telling me that I could be a great meal, apart from that everything is peachy!" I said sarcastically.

"Ed?"

Edward glanced at me, his eyes had turned dark-pitch black. He left the room without a word. I was annoyed at his behaviour. He was truly infuriating, one minute he could be the sweetest guy ever and the minute after he was a real jerk. How could he possibly think that he was a monster?

"Don't bother him Bella, my brother has more mood-swings than any woman with pms!"

The comparison made me laugh and the atmosphere immediately became lighter.

"Esme has told me that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, how can I be your knight and entertain you during that time?"

"I don't know? How do you guys do you usually spend your free time?"

"Well, Ed plays music. Alice is a shopaholic. Carlisle does a lot of research. Esme loves decorating. Rosalie and Emmet usually sneak out to make out, thinking that we don't notice…"

I blushed when I understood that he implied they were just having sex. I had never had a boyfriend before and the subject was still making me blush.

"What about you Jasper?"

"Well, I love history. I read a lot. I love old books too. Do you like reading?"

"Oh yes, especially nineteenth century classical literature. My favorite is 'Wuthering heights'"

"Would you like to come with me to the library and see if we can find anything you like?"

"That sounds great!"

He took my hand in his cool hand and showed me the way to the library. I couldn't help but gasp. It was a room as you only see in films with big leather armchairs, small coffee tables, and the walls were covered with an incredible number of leather bound books. There was also a chessboard table - each silver piece was a little work of art. It smelled of leather, wax and tobacco.

"You guys smoke?"

"Carlisle and I do occasionally, well it's not as if we could die of lung cancer…"

"I guess." I replied and chuckled, of course silly me!

"So how can I find a book? There are so many!"

"Ok, centuries, then style, then alphabetical order."

"Are they…original editions?"

"What do you think?"

His smile and his tone confirmed what I was thinking. It was just amazing. I would read books that had been bought more than a hundred year ago. That was just thrilling. Jasper was grinning. I remembered now, he could feel what I was feeling, Edward had told me…

"Why wouldn't you try 'A room with a view' by EM Foster, it takes place in Florence. It's a romantic novel that takes place in Victorian society and the characters are quite interesting. Actually, when I read it and traveled to Florence, I went to all the places described in the book and I must admit that the descriptions are amazing. And as Voltera is like the Vatican in Rome but next to Florence, you might find it interesting…"

"Is Voltera mentioned in the book too?"

"No, I guess that if the author had been there, he wouldn't have been able to write about it after. At the time, synthetic blood didn't exist…"

I shuddered. I was wondering if Jasper had fed on humans too. But I quickly brushed the thought away. I didn't want to embarrass him. I guess it wasn't the type of things you talk about with vampires.

"Have you ever been to Voltera, Jasper?"

He seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Yes, I've been there Bella. You want to know what it's like, right?"

"Yes, I'm very curious, I don't receive an invitation to stay at a castle every day." I chuckled. "Is there any kind of etiquette there?"

"There's a hierarchy, of course, but vampires are really more informal than the English royal family for example. Don't worry about that, I'm sure Aro will tell you all the things you need to know. Are you looking forward to going there Bella?"

Was I? Well, yes I was thrilled! I had never left the United States and Europe had always fascinated me, especially Italy…it was said to be one of the most romantic country in the world.

"Actually I'm thrilled! I wish I could speak Italian though…"

"Oh, I'm sure you can arrange some Italian classes with Aro, he really seems to like you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching you himself…" Jasper's tone was a bit sarcastic. Was he jealous of Aro?

"Don't be silly Jasper, no one has ever heard of a royalty teaching a nobody like me!"

"Bella, one thing is sure, you're anything but a nobody. Believe me and Aro knows it too." Jasper took my hand and I got lost in his eyes. Time seemed to freeze. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I blushed…that semi-god was dazzling me." I think we should go back to the dining room Bella, your food must be ready." He said very softly. Earth to Bella, get back to Earth!

The dinner was very cheerful. I could say that they were making real efforts to entertain me and make me laugh. I was a bit dizzy with the wine, even though I had only had three glasses…I hadn't laughed that good heartedly for what seemed ages. I was just a little bit embarrassed to be the only one eating though and Emmet was staring at me while I was eating and making funny comments. I choked a few times, unable to eat and laugh at the same time. Funnily, Edward had reappeared; he was in a better mood. Moody vampire, I thought. He's exactly the kind of man who can break a girl's heart, he never knows what he wants. But in spite of that I couldn't help feeling attracted to him. Why do girls always go for the bad guys? After dinner, Edward took me to his room. I was feeling a bit guilty about it. I didn't want to deprive him of his personal space...or even invade it.

"Edward, I don't really feel comfortable taking your room like that…"

"Bella, Rosalie and Emmet need their bed for obvious reasons, Alice is still locked in her room, Jasper doesn't' have what we could call a bedroom, he's turned it into a kind of war museum, so it's the only room left with a bed…"

"I see…"

"You'll find everything you need in the bathroom

It was more like a divan-bed than a real bed actually but it was very comfortable. Someone had already prepared the pyjamas we had bought earlier in the bathroom. They weren't the usual top and shorts I used to wear in Arizona, but they were very nice. They were very silky and enhanced my curves; they looked like a kimono with shorts, but so much better and…sexier? I hesitated before getting out of the bathroom. How would Edward react? I finally decided to leave the bathroom. Edward was lazily sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He gasped when he saw me, but didn't make a comment. Funnily, Jasper came in the bedroom at the same time. Silly vampires, can't they even knock at a door? I could swear that I heard Edward growl…He looked annoyed. Jasper just seemed to ignore him and grinned at me. I didn't know what to think about Edward, he certainly had emotional issues, or was it something else?

" Hey Bella, I just came to check if everything was alright, if you needed anything."

"She doesn't need anything Jasper."

"Edward, maybe you should let Bella answer?" he snapped.

"I'm fine Jasper really, thanks for your concern. I was going to bed anyway. I'll see you guys around tomorrow?"

That was my way of showing them that neither one nor the other would be staying in that room with me. Edward's mood swings were just too unpredictable and Jasper, Jasper who was supposed to be able to feel how you feel wasn't helping…what strange game were they playing? Were they fighting because of me?

**VOLTERA**

Aro had already been there for a week and Kaname hadn't talked to him since their last conversation. The three brothers were constantly blocking their minds. Kaname only managed to hear snatches of conversations here and there when Aro was calling Carlisle to get some news of Bella. So, he learnt that her name was Bella, that she had started school with the Cullens and that…Carlisle was doing his best to prevent his family from falling apart? That didn't make sense…

Kaname was frustrated – not only his father wanted him to marry that girl who was…how old was she by the way? What did she look like in flesh? Whatever…he not only wanted to force him into an arranged marriage, but he was also keeping everything about the girl secret. He decided that it was enough. He couldn't bear it anymore. He was the prince and he wouldn't tolerate that. On top of that, the three of them were unusually excited and that's not a word that normally defined the royalty. He decided to summon Takuma and Hanabusa.

"You wanted to see us Lord Kaname?"

"Yes, yes, I know that you've eavesdropped and that you know about that ridiculous arranged marriage with a human…no need to deny, I know it. I'm going to entrust you with a mission…"

"Anything my Lord, our life is your life!"

"First, it will be a secret mission. So, no gossip...no one must hear about it."

"And no one will."

"I want you to search my father's office and personal apartment and find whatever you can on that girl, then we'll see what we do. Is that ok? Are you ready to do that?"

"Yes my Lord, we're proud to be able to help you."

"You can go now…"

They left Kaname's apartment.

"It's not going to be easy Hanabusa, do you realize that?"

"Kaname trusts us, we must succeed. Moreover, I'm very curious too…"

"Aro will probably notice that we've been in his apartment, how can we conceal that?"

"Maybe we could try to conceal our scent?"

"We can do that for a short period of time. If I can manage to make the temperature in the room drop…"

"Let's do it now!"

"Without a plan? Are you mad? What if we get caught? Aro will think we're traitors and we'll spend eternity in the dungeon with only rats to feed on!"

"Kaname would never let him do that! Don't be a wimp Takuma! There's a council meeting right know, what better moment could we choose?"

They silently entered the right wing of the castle. They were lucky, they didn't meet anyone. Felix and Demitri were out of sight. Aro's puppies were probably waiting outside the council room…Stupid class C vampires, Takuma thought. Kaname was sitting in his room, playing chess against an invisible opponent…

It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. Takuma found the bag and Hanabusa a big brown envelope with Bella written on it.

"What do you think Aro keeps in that bag?"

"I don't know Hanabusa, but I'm sure that Kaname wouldn't like us to look into it!"

"Oh please Takuma! He won't know!"

"Kaname knows everything, you hear? Everything! And I don't want to have problems!"

"The envelope then? It can't be anything too secret! What can you put in an envelope?"

"Ok, let's see what that envelope contains…after all we're concerned too, if Aro doesn't change his plan, that girl will become our queen, I still can't believe it! I wonder how Aro will manage to convince the council…"

They opened the envelope and some pictures fell out of it. There were about a hundred pictures of Bella, close shots, some of her had been taken in the forest, some from a distance. The quality was exceptional.

"I didn't know Aro was such a good photographer…"

"That girl is gorgeous…"

"Shut up Hanabusa! You hormonal three hundred year old teenager!"

"Look! Don't tell me you don't find her hot!"

"Ok, I must admit she isn't bad…Gosh, Aro has taken so many!"

"Do you remember when he came back from there? He was different…he might be infatuated with her!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Aro took those pics for Kaname! I'm sure he had planned to show them to him to convince him…"

"Then why didn't he show them to Kaname?"

"He must have a good reason to do that. It's none of your business, put those pics back into the envelope!

Hanabusa put the pictures back into the envelope but managed to slip one into his pocket. He wanted to keep the image of the lovely looking girl. He felt a pang of jealousy. He had hundreds of fans, but none looked like that. And among the pureblood, despite their beauty, he was unable to find his soul mate…pureblood girls were not humans, you couldn't dazzle them, and they were…distant or pretentious or engaged…He sighed.

"Why are you sighing?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind breaking the rules for a girl like that…"

"Forget it Hanabusa, she's off-limit. Aro would kill us."

"You're right, I'm being stupid, ok, shall we go and introduce Kaname to his fiancée?"

"Yeah, I just hope that we're not going to get into serious trouble for interfering with our rulers' plans!"

"At least that's exciting! Anything to get rid of the unbearable boredom!"

"You're insane you know…"

They arrived in Kaname's apartment.

"Lord Kaname! We've got what you wanted…"

Kaname's eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"Thank you, I'll let you know when I need you for the second part of the mission…"

Kaname first opened the envelope, and started looking at the pictures carefully. There were so many…despite the plain dress, her messy hair, he could see that she was a real beauty. Why hasn't he shown me those photos? Her eyes… deep, expressive, dark, they give the impression that her soul is right behind those two dark lakes. Her skin …perfect, pale and flawless, quite unusual for a human girl. He's even drawn some sketches of her? Kaname started having doubts about his father's feelings for his potential in law. Disgusting, that would be gross. Still, the pictures had aroused his curiosity, but he hadn't learnt much new. He was frustrated. If I have to marry her, I need more than a few pictures and sketches…there might be something in the bag. Bella's scent, though fading had the same effect on him as on the other vampires. The venom started pooling in his mouth, he had never felt like that before. It took him a few seconds to fight his blood lust. He realized he had fallen on his knees. Why is that blood so appealing? Why does he want me to marry her? I have to know! Can I send Takuma and Hanabusa? Takuma is very loyal, but can Hanabusa keep his teeth away from her? I can't go myself, everyone would notice my absence.

"Takuma! Hanabusa!"

"Yes my Lord, can we help you?"

"Yes Takuma, I would like to entrust you with a very important mission. I want you to go to Fork in the United States and find out what is so special about that girl and why my father wants me to marry her."

"Lord Kaname, don't you fear your father might not be happy about it? They will notice our absence…"

"Just pretend you have to visit your mother Takuma…and that you've invited Hanabusa."

"Alright my Lord, I'll go and pack right now."

"And you Hanabusa, be very careful, I've just smelled her blood and it's…well, it's the most appealing I've ever smelled in my life, so don't mess around, ok?"

"I will not my Lord"

Behind that apparently harmless remark, Hanabusa understood that there was a real threat. Later, Takuma came back to get the instructions.

"Kaname, I don't know how to tell you that…but do you think that Hanabusa is the best choice to come with me? You know how he always tries to drink girls' blood…wouldn't our friend Akatski be a better choice?"

"Of course he would, but you know how infatuated Ruka is with me, don't you?"

"Everyone does…"

"Well, Akatski has been in love with Ruka for years now and he distracts her from me, otherwise she would stalk me night and day…"

"Awww, not very good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be intrusive…"

"It's alright, Takuma. I can understand your concern. Just make sure Hanabusa doesn't do anything stupid and don't let him get too close to the girl."

"I will Kaname."

"Thank you my friend."

**FORK**

A few weeks had elapsed and Bella had started school with the Cullens. She had a new identity and the wolves didn't go to Fork High as the reservation was too far, so she was pretty safe. Going to school with the Cullen was an interesting experience, the first day at school had been particularly interesting from a human point of view. Bella would never forget it. She arrived at the school and crossed the car park walking with Edward, Jasper and Alice. Conversations stopped as they were walking by. Bella had never been that self conscious in her entire life. She blushed and bent her head, hiding behind the curtain of her hair. Edward put his arm on her shoulders and smiled at her reassuringly. Jasper looked daggers at him and Alice said casually: "you'll get used to it, don't worry." Bella wondered how someone could get used to be treated like a freak. The first day was a nightmare. She had to introduce herself in front of the class. Fortunately, the Cullens had helped her to make up a story about her life. Her embarrassment and blushing could be easily mistaken for shyness, which was partly true, but Bella was also a very bad liar and lying in front of an entire class was a real challenge for her. Yet, she could understand that she had to hide her real identity at all price. No one would recognize her as she hadn't been to Fork since the age of 5. Lunch was a real relief. She joined her "family" and felt safe again. Jasper, Edward and Alice had their food trays in front of them, but weren't touching their food. Bella guessed that the other students were used to the Cullens strange eating habits, as no one seemed to pay attention. Jasper asked her about her first impressions and she relived the humiliating scene of the introduction to the class. Jasper winced as he felt it. Edward tried to distract her with telling her what the other students were thinking about her, but of course he didn't tell her everything. He carefully omitted to report how the hormonal boys found her hot or wanted to ask her out. Jasper was more and more overwhelmed by all the surrounding feelings. Bella's presence was creating a real emotional turmoil, guys jealous of them because they were with her, girls who envied her, guys' lust. As he couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave the canteen. Bella soon joined him outside. She told Edward who wanted to follow her that she wanted to be a bit alone. She didn't like the atmosphere either, she didn't like to be the center of attention. They spent the last 15 minutes in a comfortable silence, sitting on a bench outside. Bella was more relaxed. She liked Jasper's company, he always had that soothing effect on her. She was aware that he had strong feelings for her, she could see it in his eyes every time he would look at her. She was also aware of the tension between him and Edward. She liked them both, they were different but both were drop dead gorgeous, both were real gentlemen, Jasper was certainly more manly and calmer than Edward, but Edward reminded her somehow of those characters in XIXth century novels, complicated and introverted. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Jasper's hand on hers. She suddenly felt a wave of love, it was so strong that her heart seemed to explode in her chest and she stopped breathing. He didn't say much, only one question in fact: "Can you feel it?" Bella nodded, unable to say anything. She was sure of one thing: Jasper was in love with her, and his love was incredibly strong. He stood up and left without a word, leaving her there. The afternoon was almost uneventful. Edward was with her in biology. He talked to her during the whole lesson, which made Mike Newton so mad that he turned round to tell him to shut up because he wanted to concentrate on the lesson. Bella wasn't really paying attention, she was still thinking about Jasper, what he had done during the lunch break, how he was feeling...No, she would never forget that first day at school.

**Takuma's POV**

We arrived in Fork, the perfect town for vampires. Locating the Cullens' house wasn't very difficult. It was isolated, and it was certainly the most expensive one. They were going to see Kaname's wife-to-be at last. Their mission was to find out everything about her, to find out why Aro had chosen her, despite the fact that she was human.

"Hanabusa, do you think we should go directly or observe from a distance?"

"Well, if we try to observe from a distance, they'll smell us anyway, so why should we hide?"

He had a point.

"You're right, let's go."

The door opened even before we arrived, and a little pixie with short, black hair bounced out.

"I knew you were coming! I saw you in a vision! Carlisle will be thrilled to have a visit from Voltera!"

I was a bit taken off guard. I hadn't expected that. A future-seer…that might be a problem…we would have to be very careful. She could be an obstacle to our mission. I would have to find out what she already knew and what the extend of her gift was. As if she had read my thoughts, she whispered to me:

"We have to talk privately later guys, I'm on your side, I'll explain to you why."

I nodded. We entered the house. Hanabusa seemed particularly excited. We didn't have the opportunity to meet new vampires every day.

Carlisle arrived. I had never met him before, he was a pureblood like us, but he had left a long time ago. I knew he was Aro's friend. He was blond, older than us and I could say that he was a kind of father figure.

"Good evening to you my friends! It's always a pleasure to have a visit from Volterra!

Have you had a nice trip? Are you hungry?"

"Well, we have synthetic blood in our bags, thank you. We didn't expect such a warm welcome!"

"Well, I guess Aro has sent you and Aro is like a brother to me! So, you're kind of family. What news are you bringing?"

"Actually it's more a courtesy call, as Aro hasn't really sent us."

I didn't want to tell him that Kaname had, otherwise Carlisle might simply pick up his phone and call Aro and he'd certainly be furious at us for intruding in his family affairs.

His eyes narrowed surreptitiously but he didn't make any comments.

"Whatever, let me introduce you to my little family. Unfortunately, Rosalie and Emmet are not here at the moment, they're on holiday."

He called the others. They all arrived at vampire speed except one. I smelled her before seeing her…I stopped paying attention to what was going on to focus on her, on her scent…Time seemed to slow down…I hope Hanabusa will be able to hide it…she suddenly appeared and I was struck by her appearance. She was almost as pale as us, her face was absolutely perfect, perfect skin, perfect red lips, heart-shaped face, silky and glossy long brown hair and her eyes, dark brown eyes, deep and expressive…She looked at me in the eyes, as if she wanted to reach my soul and I was unable to look away for a few seconds. I would have blushed if I could, I almost stammered when I said "pleased to meet you". I shook her hand and could feel how soft and warm her skin was. I was doomed. Kaname would never forgive me if he ever learnt that. I managed to pull myself together and glanced at Hanabusa, I felt almost relieved to see she had the same effect on him. Fortunately, he managed to conceal it. A pureblood would have noticed, but class A vampires didn't have sharpened senses compared to us. Yet, Carlisle probably noticed. As everyone's attention was on Hanabusa who was introducing himself to the family, I could leisurely watch her. Even her body was perfect, she was slender but had tempting curves…I heard a low growl and realized that Edward and Jasper the blond vampire were staring at me. How dared they? I stared back to make them understand that even if we weren't royals, we were still pureblood and as such deserved respect.

Once the introductions done, Esme, Carlisle's wife showed us our rooms. They were comfortable and the decoration was outstanding - a mixture of refinement and comfort. I waited until she had left to talk to Hanabusa.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Hanabusa. We're here to report to Kaname. What do you think we should tell him about her?"

"I don't know, first there's her scent…it's just like a nectar…I've never smelled anything like that in my entire life. I would give my right arm just to taste it…"

"Hanabusa, you're not only going to give your right arm if you go on like that, Aro will have your head too. Do you realize that she's off-limit? Now, apart from her scent?"

"She's hot, very hot…sexy and fragile…innocent and goddess-like, I've told you, I'm in love!"

"Oh shut up, you hormonal teenager! I'm going to call Kaname. Has anyone ever told you how useless you can sometimes be?"

I speed dialed Kaname's number, I didn't really know what to say but we couldn't stay there long, Isabella was too…too tempting? Too attractive? Smelled too good? Fuck…

"Hello?"

"Kaname, we've met her…"

"Tell me."

"I don't know how to explain…she's very different from what I expected…"

"Different? How?"

"Ok, I'll try to be as concise as possible and describe it the best way I can…"

"Go straight to the point Takuma!"

I could feel his impatience now, that wasn't going to be easy…don't show any emotions…

"Ok, I'll start with her scent, it's just…incredible. It's the most appealing blood I've ever smelled in my life, I wonder how those class C haven't sucked her dry yet!"

"You mean she's your singer?"

"No Kaname, Hanabusa felt it too, the others here feel it too…it's just like a drug!"

There was a pause.

"I see…I've never heard about something like that before…we're normally pretty immune to humans' scents…anything else?"

I wanted to avoid that part, I didn't want him to guess that I thought Isabella was the embodiment of female perfection, I didn't want him to know how I had felt, how we had felt seeing her only for a few minutes…but I couldn't lie, it was our mission…

"Yes, there's something else Kaname…your fiancée is physically very attractive, I would even daresay perfect. I think the Cullen boys have a big crush on her, if not more…"

Another pause. Kaname was always so calm, his self-control was amazing.

"You're not telling everything, are you?"

"I'm trying Kaname, but it's very hard to explain with words…"

"I see. Well, I need a few days to think about it and what we're going to do. In the meantime, I want you to get to know her, find out absolutely everything, her past life, her tastes, how she feels…"

"Kaname, how can we do that? The Cullens will probably get suspicious!"

"You're pureblood for God's sake, use either your title, your powers, whatever…and keep the damn Cullen boys away from her, I haven't decided to marry her yet, but it doesn't mean that they should feel they have a right to lust after her."

He was not Kaname anymore, he was the Prince of Voltera. A prince who didn't accept his orders to be discussed.

"Alright my Lord, we'll do as you wish. I'll inform Hanabusa."

"Thank you Takuma."

I realized how hard this mission was going to be. How hard it was going to deal with the Cullens and Isabella…how were we going to restrain our attraction to her…

"Hanabusa, you've heard him, right? You've heard what Kaname wants…if we want to keep our heads, we have to be very careful. Are you aware of that?"

"I've heard him yes…"he said gloomily.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it Takuma…That girl is…"

I cut him short.

"I know!"

We heard a knock at the door and the pixie girl came in.

"Hi guys! Remember me? I'm Alice! I've come to help you!"

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh don't look at me like that! Bella is my best friend, I love her dearly, but she can't stay here, otherwise our family will be ripped apart!"

"Would you care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you've noticed how everyone is under her spell? How everyone is attracted to her? My husband has already fallen in love with her, and so has my brother…if she stays here, this love will not abate but grow stronger and stronger…and even worse…If she's still here when Emmet comes back, he'll fall in love with her too and Rosalie is far less understanding than I am. She will probably kill Bella! The future keeps changing, it's scary!"

" I see, and do you have any idea? Plans?"

"Take her back with you to Voltera! I will feel awfully sad to see her leave, but at least things will hopefully get back to normal."

Hanabusa almost jumped with joy.

"That's an excellent idea Takuma!"

"Hana, you seem to forget that we can't decide that on our own! Aro will be furious and we might be in real trouble! We'll follow Kaname's orders and do what we have to do. When is Emmet coming back Alice?"

"In two week, you only have two weeks, I might be able to find a way to keep them away a little longer, but not a lot."

"Ok, we'll see what we can do, but you have to understand that this is not our decision. Aro doesn't know we're here, Kaname will be mad at us if we don't follow his orders…"

"I understand…it has to be Kaname's decision…it would be easier if he was here, if he was in love with her…"

"That shouldn't be too hard…"Hanabusa chuckled.

"Now Alice, thank you for your help, we'll try to find a solution. For the moment we have to get to know her and report everything to Kaname."

"Ok, good luck guys!"

We decided to leave our rooms after a few glasses of synthetic blood and join the Cullens downstairs. She was there too, playing chess with Jasper. The other Cullen boy was playing the piano and Esme and Alice were reading some fashion magazines and making comments. They stood up when we arrived.

"Oh no, don't pay attention to us, we're just going to sit and relax, actually there's nothing as entertaining as a good game of chess! And we'd love to get to know Isabella more as Aro has praised her so much!"

I saw her blush from the corner of my eye, felt Jasper's anger and heard Edward growling. He suddenly stood up and left the room. He obviously didn't like the idea.

We took a seat near the players.

"So, do you mind if I play against the winner? I haven't played chess for such a long time!"

Jasper was barely hiding his anger. He couldn't say no without any reason, and that would be an opportunity either for Hanabusa or me to speak to her. Alice would keep Esme busy.

" If you haven't play for a long time…"

He wasn't concentrating anymore and was making some mistakes. She was going to win. The game didn't last long. She was thrilled to have won.

"I can't believe it! This is the first time I've won against Jasper!"

I saw her smile for the first time and had to focus. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Jasper reluctantly stood up, he didn't even care to hide his mood.

"Oh Jasper! Don't sulk! If you want to play the next game, I don't mind!"

She put her hand on his and his mood changed immediately. He smiled warmly at her.

"No Bella, this game is yours! You've won."

He stood and moved away from the table. Hanabusa played his part and managed to take him away. I was going to make this game last as long as possible.

"So, Isabella, why wouldn't you tell me about yourself?"

"Bella, call me Bella."

"Bella is surely better. You've probably been told what it means in Italian I guess?"

She blushed again and I had to focus …again. Gosh, she could be so distracting…so attractive…The game lasted for two hours, I didn't take advantage of her mistakes, counterattacked when it was too dangerous, managed to find a perfect balance to make it last a very long time. After two hours, I knew everything about her past, her parents, the hunter, the werewolves, the rescue…she seemed to consider Aro and Edward as knights in shining armours. Her face was very expressive, watching her telling about her life was fascinating…

**Bella POV**

Jasper and Edward were even more tensed when the two vampires arrived. Of course, both were attractive beyond words. Was that why they were so tensed? Were they jealous? Takuma was blond with green eyes and was slightly taller than Hanabusa who was blond too but had blue eyes. After spending some time with the Cullens, I had got used to their golden brown eyes. I really noticed Takuma's eyes when we played Chess, they were bright green with different shades and I felt as if he could read my deepest secrets when he looked at me. It was very hard to look away…fascinating green eyes…silly vampires! What was wrong with them? Why were they always trying to dazzle you? Did they enjoy playing with emotions?

**VOLTERA**

"Aro my friend! You seem to be in such a good mood! Will you share with us?"

"Marcus, Caïus! My plan is working wonderfully! Kaname has taken the bait and he's sent Takuma and Hanabusa to Fork to enquire on Isabella and now his curiosity has reached a peak. They've made a report to him and he can't stop thinking about her. Kaname is showing interest in a woman for the first time and he's frustrated because he can't hop on a plane and get there and has to rely on them to get information. The icing on the cake is that he's realized that the Cullens are attracted to her and he suspects that his two friends too and now he starts being possessive!!! What do you think about that?"

"So much better than forcing him to meet her and marry her! You're just a genius Aro! So, his sulking isn't a bad sign?"

"No! Not at all, he's just dying to meet her, to know what's so special about her, and Takuma and Hanabusa are so frightened of the consequences that they don't give all the details, which makes his interest grow even more!"

"What's the next step in your plan now?"

"How about making him save her? A poor damsel in distress? She would see him as her saviour and I'm sure that would be the last step for him!"

"How can we manage to do that?"

"We've got an ally in Fork! Alice, the future-seer! She can see the future based on what people decide and Edward can read minds. We can manipulate her visions and Edward who is overprotective will react and try to take her away! Bella knows me and I'm proud to say she trusts me, she'll be mad at Edward…"

**FORK **

The Cullens were at school. Edward and Bella were in their biology class, when all of a sudden Bella saw Edward tense next to her.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Bella, we have to leave immediately!"

"But Edward? We can't just leave like that!"

"Listen Bella! Alice has just had a vision and you're in danger!"

"What danger Edward?"

"The Vulturi! I can't tell you more!"

"Edward, this is ridiculous! The Vulturi saved me! Two of them are even staying at home! How can you believe they want to harm me?"

"Bella! Alice has just had a vision!"

"Haven't you told me that Alice's vision are based on people's decisions and can always change?"

Bella was angry and upset.

"Bella, I don't want to take any risks! I won't let them harm you!"

The bell rang and Edward just dragged her out of the classroom.

"Edward! Stop it! We're not going anywhere!"

Bella started panicking. She was aware that if Edward challenged the Vulturi he was endangering himself. But Edward didn't listen to her, he just scooped her up and ran at vampire speed to his Volvo. He buckled her belt and drove at breakneck speed, ignoring her protests. He drove nonstop for hours and finally Bella fell asleep…

"Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Edward Cullen! He has kidnapped Bella! No one knows where he is! He seems to have blown a fuse, he might hurt her!"

Takuma's voice sounded panicked.

"What? Are you telling me that she's been kidnapped by a class C out-of-control?"

"Sorry Kaname! We don't attend school with them! Apparently Alice has had a vision that Demitri was coming to kill her and Edward has seen it!"

"That's completely ridiculous! Why would Demitri do such a thing? My father would never do something like that! He wants me to marry her!"

"I know! We've explained that to the Cullens! We just don't know what to do, nor where to go!"

"Alright, I'll hop on a plane right now! I'll call you when I arrive at the airport, ask Alice to try to see where he's taken her. This has become my business now, that guy isn't going to kidnap my fiancée and expect me not to react!"

"I will."

**Jasper's POV**

I was mad…mad at Alice because of her stupid visions which controlled our lives, mad at Edward for kidnapping Bella. Stupid fool! He was the one to tell me that Bella was off limit and blah blah blah and now he was kidnapping her? Aro was going to be mad at him, it was just like signing his death sentence. I was awfully worried as well, before I had time to react or to understand what was going on, I had felt Edward's feelings…he was desperate. God knows what he would do. The two Vulturi here confirmed what everyone feared, no one was intending to harm Bella and now Prince Kaname was on his way to rescue her. Probably to claim her as his too…what a mess! And Alice was responsible for that. I hated her. Bella was in danger because of her. Why couldn't she block her thoughts if she wasn't sure that the vision was real? Everyone was sitting in the living room and I couldn't bear the overwhelming feelings: fear, anxiety, guilt and anger…I left and went for a hunt.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a bedroom and it was sunny outside. A sunny place? Oh, yes of course! Vampires wouldn't follow us! He feared that if Alice found where we were she'd tell the others and they would come! So, they'd only be able to travel at night! Very clever Mr. Cullen! I was determined to confront him, danger or not, you don't kidnap people against their will and keep them in strange places.

"Edward!"

"Yes Bella?" he said softly.

"Edward, you have to take me back! Are you mad? Have you thought about the consequences? The Vulturi will kill you!"

"Bella! You haven't seen what I have and life without you isn't worth living! I can't bear the idea of your death!"

"Why the hell do you think they would kill me! They've saved me! Aro has saved me! Think about it Edward! It's not logical!"

"Bella, please. Can't you trust me? I've seen it!"

"Edward, this is ridiculous! I want you to take me back right now!"

"I won't. I won't let you endanger your life. Get back to bed and try to sleep."

I started sobbing. Why was he such an overprotective fool? Why wouldn't he listen to me. Did he think I was stupid?

"I hate you Edward Cullen!"

I saw him wince. I knew I had hurt him, but I couldn't bear what he was doing, couldn't bear to be held as a prisoner. His eyes were dark, I knew something was wrong, he had completely lost it. I felt trapped, it reminded me of my painful experience with the hunter that I had been trying to forget. I don't know how long I stayed in that bedroom, but I refused to eat the food he brought me. I finally cried myself to sleep and I started having nightmares when suddenly I heard a loud bang. I was scared, I didn't dare to move. What if Edward was right? What if the Vulturi wanted me dead? I heard whispers, vampire speed, too fast for me to understand, and then it was silent again for a second before I heard a knock at the door. Seriously? Who would knock at a door to kill you? I opened the door and my eyes fell right into two deep red brown eyes. I stared at him, the man looked slightly older than me, maybe one or two years and he was even more beautiful if possible than the other vampires. His pale face was absolutely perfect, he had long mahogany silky hair and he was tall - taller than me and slender. He was wearing a suit but no tie.

"Isabella, are you hurt?" His voice was very soft with a tint of anxiety.

"No, I'm not, of course I'm not! You haven't killed him, have you?"

I was so upset that I started crying. He took me in his arms and held me tight against his chest, as if he felt relieved. I hadn't expected that at all. His body wasn't cold…wait? I had felt Edward's, Jasper's and Alice's…their body was cold. His was warm…

"No Isabella, I haven't. I'm not a murderer. He will just wake up in a few hours without any memories."

I gasped.

"You've erased his memory?" I choked.

"Isabella, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but his affection for you had become obsessive and dangerous. Do you realize that he's kidnapped you? He could even have harmed you! I'll inform his family and they'll come and pick him up!"

He was still holding me against his chest. He smelled really nice, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was making me feel slightly dizzy. The warmth of his body was comforting too. I was in the arms of the most attractive man I had ever met and I didn't even know his name.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours…It's a bit unfair"

"My name's Kaname"

"That's not a usual name…"

"I'm not a usual person either." He chuckled.

"I think I've heard your name before…"

"You may have, I'm from Voltera. We'd better go Isabella, I'm sure the Cullens must be awfully worried."

"Yes, you're right. How about Edward?"

"He's ok don't worry, he won't wake up today. Having your memory erased is an exhausting process, even for a vampire."

I had a quick look at Edward before leaving. He was leaning against a wall. He didn't seem in pain at all. So, I followed Kaname outside. The sun was rising and again I was surprised. He didn't sparkle in the sun!

"Kaname! You're a vampire right? But your body is warm and you don't sparkle!"

This time he laughed. He had the most pleasant laugh I had ever heard. Light and musical…

"Isabella, I'm a pureblood. I don't sparkle, I have a warm body, I can eat and do a lot of things like humans. The only difference is that I still need blood, though synthetic blood does the trick and I don't age at the same pace as normal human beings."

"Oh." I felt very stupid but that's all I could reply.

He opened the door of a very classy car to me and we left. I couldn't help observing him from the corner of my eyes. He was definitely the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hands on the steer wheel…he had long pale fingers…He was driving at normal speed, unlike the Cullens who seemed to be obsessed with speed.

**Kaname's POV**

I will never know what pushed me to go and rescue Isabella, but the moment I saw her I knew. I knew she was the one, the one to share eternity with me, the one to bear my children, the one to be in my arms forever. I couldn't tell her though, it would have scared her. I first smelled her in the cottage: freesias, strawberries, and something extremely sensual, something that was attracting me to her like a magnet. But I wasn't really attracted to her blood anymore. Then my eyes met hers, they were so deep, so warm, the mirrors to her soul and I could tell her soul was pure…I had to fight not to kiss her when she opened the door, but I cradled her in my arms and the feeling was incredible. Her warm, slender body against mine…I couldn't decide what was the strongest: lust or love? Who's said love at first sight didn't exist? I was on cloud nine, I could feel she was attracted to me too. Just holding her was bliss…I felt complete for the first time in my long life. I could feel her emotions, I wasn't a mind reader but feeling her emotions was so much better…I was bathing in them. I decided to drive at human speed, I would enjoy her company alone longer and we could stop on the way and maybe turn the drama into a wonderful road trip and wonderful experience for both of us. It was also so good to spend time with her outside of Voltera, only the two of us. I grabbed the phone.

"Hello Carlisle! This is Kaname, Isabella is safe with me and we're driving back to Fork at human speed…yes, Edward is fine don't worry, I've left him there and erased his memory, he was getting dangerous…Yes we'll probably stop a few times, I don't want Isabella to get too tired…Tell Takuma and Hanabusa they've done a great job and they can get back to Voltera. Thanks. See you soon!"

Isabella was sitting comfortably in the large seat of the Mercedes. She suddenly said:

"It's Bella, not Isabella, I prefer Bella…"

"Bella means sweetheart, or beauty, or beautiful in Italian, the three of them suit you perfectly Bella."

I saw her blush. She was gorgeous, I wanted to kiss her badly, but I just brushed her soft warm cheek with my fingers, which made her blush even more.

"You're so shy Bella, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, tell me if I say anything inappropriate, I don't want to embarrass you."

"No, it's ok, I'm not very used to compliments really…"

"Then you must have lived among the blind because how can a man not be captivated by your beauty?"

She blushed again and didn't answer. I had to be more careful or she'd be scared, I scolded myself.

"We've got a very long drive to do Bella, why wouldn't you tell me about you? How you've met the Cullens until Edward kidnapped you?"

"Ok, I was born in Fork…"

She told me about her life, I felt her pain and I wanted to cuddle her, to make her forget. We stopped for breakfast.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to hear all the pain you've been through and I'm really pleased Aro has invited you to Voltera. Would you like to get there with me? It would be nicer than travelling alone…"

"Well, I don't know Kaname. I don't really feel comfortable, you know living in a palace, spending time with royalties…I'm a very clumsy person…"

"Hush Bella, royalties are not different from other people, they just have more responsibilities. Do you feel uncomfortable with me?"

**Bella's POV**

He said that very softly and lifted my chin with his soft fingers, so that our eyes met again. I knew I was blushing, I could feel it. He was very close and I wasn't used to men being so close, and even less to being touched like that…

"No, I don't feel uncomfortable with you Kaname." I whispered, unable to say it aloud.

"Then, Bella, if you wish when we'll be in Voltera, you can spend as much time as you want with me. I'll make you love that place and Italy. Do you like history, literature and ancient places?"

It was just like asking a kid if he liked chocolate.

" Oh yes, well it's hard to say as here we don't have anything as old as in Europe, but I love history and literature."

Then we started to talk about literature. He had a very soft and melodic voice with an accent I couldn't quite place…British? I was impressed by his extensive knowledge in literature, but of course, as a vampire he had a lot more time than I did to read…

"Kaname, how old are you?"

"Haha! I knew you would ask me, I'm 23."

"And how long have you been 23?"

"For a while Bella, I told you, we don't age as fast as you do."

He must have been quite old as he didn't mention his age. I didn't want to embarrass him, maybe it was a touchy subject for a vampire. I couldn't eat with the Cullens as they didn't eat. But sitting there with Kaname in the sun, doing something as simple as sharing breakfast, talking about our favorite books was wonderful. It was just like being on holiday and being completely carefree. I felt annoyed when the waitress came for the third time to our table to enquire if we needed anything. Kaname politely told her we were fine and took my hand in his. I guess his gesture was to show her he wasn't interested. It didn't prove anything, but it made my heart beat faster. Stupid betraying heart.

VOLTERA

The three Supreme Lords on their arrival immediately summoned Takuma and Hanabusa.

"Damn, I knew we'd be in trouble Hanabusa, I knew it!"

"I hope they're not going to send us on exile! I would die if I had to give up my fans!"

"You can be so shallow sometimes Hanabusa! You think about girls in a time like that!" Takuma rolled his eyes.

They arrived in the throne room where the three were sitting, waiting for them. They immediately put their right fists on their chest to show their loyalty.

"Takuma, Hanabusa! What a pleasure to see you back! How was your trip to the United States?" Aro asked.

"Very good my Lord."

"So, what news have you brought? And you may also know why my son Kaname has flown to the United States?"

"First of all, we've visited the Cullens, Lord Kaname sent us there to…"

Takuma didn't know what to say.

"To enquire on Isabella, we already know that. Now, why has he left Voltera?"

"Edward Cullen kidnapped Isabella a few days ago, he was persuaded that someone from here wanted to harm her and Kaname decided to find them. We don't know his real motives my Lord."

"Give me your hands, both of you!"

Aro's eyes narrowed a bit as he was reading their thoughts.

"I see…"

Then he burst out laughing. They looked at him very puzzled. Aro nodded and they left the room.

"Aro, what have you seen?"

"Kaname decided to rescue the poor damsel in distress. Apparently, he's decided to cross the United States with her by car at human speed! Rather than killing her suitor, he's erased his memory, which is very clever! And two more victims of Bella's power: Hanabusa and Takuma would do anything for Isabella! I wonder what will happen when she's here…oh and Kaname is going to bring her with him. So, our plan has worked wonderfully!"

"Don't you fear that she might cause some trouble staying here?"

"My dear brothers, Isabella will be engaged to Kaname. The others won't dare to do anything out of respect for him. Who would anyone try to snatch the Prince's fiancée?"

FORKJasper's POV

I missed Bella terribly. Carlisle had brought Edward back, Edward had forgotten everything about Bella and no one mentioned her. It was as if she was dead. I was suffering silently and without Alice, I was feeling quite out of place with them. I had never been the perfect Cullen, still struggling with my blood lust and my past was even worse. Edward couldn't understand why I was suffering. He once caught me thinking about Bella.

"Jasper, what's going on? Why aren't you with Alice anymore and who is that girl?"

"Edward, we're getting divorced because I've fallen in love with another woman who will never be mine."

"Why?"

"Because she's Prince Kaname's fiancée. End of the story."

Edward was horrified when he heard my reply. Horrified and afraid I might do something stupid. No one seemed to trust me in this family. Did they really think I could do something rash and endanger them all? It was time to leave. I knew where I would go, Bella was going to Voltera, I would go there too and ask Aro to take me in the guard. If I was lucky I might even become Bella's personal guard. I couldn't live away from her. I needed to see her, even if it was with someone else. Alice stormed in.

"Jasper, don't do that! Don't go to Voltera! Bella is going to leave, we can try again…"

"Alice, let me remind you that you're the one who ditched me after having a vision, even before I met Bella. You didn't even give me a chance at the time. I'm afraid it's too late now and I'm afraid I love Bella, and even though she's going to get married to someone else, I want to stay by her sides."

"Jasper, you don't understand? Do you think Kaname will accept to see you in love with his fiancée?"

"Enough Alice, I've made up my mind. I'm leaving."

Alice started dry sobbing and Edward awkwardly hugged her, rocking her against his chest. He didn't understand what was going on, how things had changed that quickly. I ran to my bedroom at vampire speed and started packing.

Kaname's POV

Our trip was amazing. First, I had taken Isabella shopping and we had bought clothes for the whole trip. I convinced her to buy some dresses and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. She looked like a young and gorgeous woman instead of a schoolgirl. Little by little she was relaxing more and enjoying every minute of the trip, the museums, the restaurants, the nice hotels. I hadn't kissed her yet, not that I didn't want to, but I wanted it to be perfect. Perfect place, perfect atmosphere, I wanted her to remember that kiss forever. Today, I had booked a suite with a private spa and I wanted to make this experience unique. We arrived at the hotel, surrounded by palm trees. Our suite had a view on the sea and the Jacuzzi was outside on the terrace.

"Bella, would you let me do something?"

"Well, I'd like to know what before I accept."

"Ok, I want this to be a surprise, so before you see it, I'd like to blindfold you and take you to the bathroom. While you freshen up, I will have time to arrange one or two things. Do you agree?"

"Well I don't like surprises very much but…ok I agree. I hope it's nothing extravagant, right?"

"No, no, just a few things: dinner, drinks…"

I took a silk scarf I had bought earlier out of my pocket and blindfolded her. I was standing behind her, very close. I was dying to kiss her neck, she looked so…vulnerable…I had never wanted a woman more than her, she'd be the death of me.

"I'm going to take you to the bathroom now, ok? I whispered in her ear. I felt her quiver. I knew she was feeling like me and I wanted to wait until we wouldn't be able to restrain our desire anymore. I close the bathroom door behind me and immediately started to prepare everything. First, I filled in the Jacuzzi, ordered champagne and fruits, put some classical music on. I was pleased Bella had eclectic musical tastes, from classical music to rock. I had chosen Debussy' Clair de Lune, it would be followed by a few waltzes. Then when everything was ready, I told Bella to put a swimming suit on. I got changed at vampire speed and waited for her. She had put the swimming suit on, but kept the bathrobe. I took her hand and led her to the terrace with a view on the sea without a word, her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! This is amazing! The view is amazing! Oh Kaname! You're mad, it must have cost a fortune!"

"Bella, Bella dear! Don't think about that! I haven't had a holiday away from Voltera for ages! Let me enjoy it fully with you…now, how about enjoying this Jacuzzi first? Get into it and I'll bring the drinks!"

I knew she would be embarrassed to get undressed in front of me, so I turned my back to her to serve the champagne. When I turned around she was already in the Jacuzzi. I gave her the glass and let my bathrobe drop on the floor. She let her eyes linger on me before I got into the warm water and she blushed again.

"What shall we drink to?" she asked.

"To this wonderful holiday we're having together! Nowhere else and no one else!"

"To us then!" She smiled.

The sun was going down and the sea was on fire. Champagne and hot water…after two glasses, Bella started to get dizzy. Her emotions were getting more intense too and it was intoxicating. I could feel her lust as well and had to fight mine. I wanted it to be perfect…I got very close to her. My almost naked body was against hers and it was the sweetest torture I had ever felt. Despite my age, I was a virgin too. I wanted to wait, I wanted her to fall in love with me, to love me unconditionally before claiming her body. I took away our glasses; I didn't want her to get drunk. I wanted her to remember every single detail.

"Bella, can I take you in my arms?"

She looked at me through her long eyelashes, blushed and nodded.

I put my arm around her waist and I could swear she blushed even more. Her skin was soft and warm, it was taking all my energy to control my vampire instincts and my hands. I could feel her emotions – a mixture of nervousness and desire. We were so close…

"It's Clair de Lune, isn't it?" she asked.

" Yes, I've chosen it because it means 'moonlight' in French and we'll be bathing in the moonlight very soon."

"You're very romantic Kaname…everything is so beautiful, so magical tonight…"

I knew it would sound cheesy, but I couldn't help replying.

"That's because you inspire me Bella…"

Bella's POV

His voice was so soft, his body very close to mine…his perfect body…I couldn't believe how this God-like creature could be interested in me, plain old Bella. He was perfect, a perfect gentleman, perfect features, a voice that could make you melt and he was so romantic, I was falling for him…I wanted him to kiss me so badly…

He helped me out of the Jacuzzi and rubbed me softly with a fluffy towel, but instead of letting me go he kept me in his arms and gazed at me. I was as hypnotized by his warm brown eyes with a crimson tint...they expressed so much passion…I could feel the warmth of his almost naked body through the towel. He bent towards me and I closed my eyes, expecting him to kiss my lips, but instead his lips brushed my neck. It was the most sensual thing I had ever experienced and I startled but his strong arms were keeping me in a close embrace.

"Bella, may I kiss you?"

He whispered in my ear, I got butterflies in my stomach and as I was unable to reply I just nodded. His lips and the tip of his tongue traced a slow burning path along my jaw, then my cheek and finally ended on my lips. I was so overwhelmed by the feeling he aroused in me that I thought I was going to faint. I opened my lips slowly and when his tongue met mine I moaned. He gripped my waist tighter and pulled me against him and made a noise that strangely sounded like a purr. He must have felt I needed to breathe because he stopped kissing me. We were both out of breath…

"Wow…"

"Wow…"he replied with his deep sensual voice.

We didn't say or do anything else for at least thirty seconds, just gazing into each other's eyes, marveling at the power of a simple kiss.

"Bella, maybe you should put a dress on, you might get cold…"

I went to the bathroom and put a long black silk dress. I had a quick glance at my face and noticed my eyes were bright and I was literally glowing. When I came back he was wearing a tuxedo and his hair looked as if he had just been to the hairdresser's. _Vampire speed_ I thought with a silly grin on my face.

Kaname's POV

That kiss, my first kiss, our first kiss had been beyond anything I could have imagined. If I were human, I could have simply kissed her and died happy. I was in love with Isabella Swan, so deeply in love that it almost hurt. I knew she was the one. I wanted her for eternity. I wanted her to become my wife. I put some waltzes on…I almost gasped at the sight of her when she arrived in a black dress that was enhancing her lovely curves. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Bella!"

She blushed and gave me a shy smile. I gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't feel embarrassed or shy darling, you truly look like an angel. Would you like to dance a bit now?"

"I can't dance Kaname…"

"Oh…" I hesitated for a second, then said:

"I can teach you, moreover, some people say everything is in the leading!"

I put my hand on her waist and held her hand with the other one and led her smoothly following the rhythm of the waltz.

"Did you know that when the first waltzes came out, this way of dancing was considered as scandalous?"

"Really?"

"Yes, the bodies were too close…it was improper."

I pulled her even a bit closer to show her and she laughed. God I loved her laugh. Time

just seemed to freeze, it was only Bella, me and Strauss, it was truly magical. Then I gently led her to the settee and sat next to her, I couldn't let her hand go. We started talking about everything and nothing, eating the fresh fruit and having more champagne. Bella was more than perfect, she was also the sweetest, most caring woman I had ever met. She was like an angel.

"Bella, you're not afraid of me at all, are you?"

"Why would I be afraid of you Kaname?"

"I thought what happened with Edward might have shocked you bit…"

"Well, I was more afraid of the consequences for Edward and I was furious that he didn't let me decide."

"Do you think I've taken the right decision in erasing his memory?"

"It was probably the best one considering the situation. I think he had really lost his mind. I never believed Aro would send someone to kill me, that wasn't logical after saving me."

"No Aro has never intended to have you killed, trust me. He likes you very much."

"Oh…"

She blushed, she was embarrassed…

"Shhh darling, I didn't mean he had any romantic thoughts about you, I think he likes you more like a daughter…"

"But he looks so young?"

"He looks young but he's been around for a very long time, darling."

She seemed relieved.

"It would have been very awkward otherwise…"

"Indeed!"

I couldn't help laughing at the thought of my father having a crush on Bella.

" May I kiss you again?"

"Kaname, are you going to ask me if you can kiss me every time?"

"Well…I want you to make all your decisions Bella, I'll never be like Edward, I'll never do anything against your will."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is."

"Kaname, you can kiss me every time you want…"

I didn't let her finish the sentence. I was dying to kiss her soft lips, to get lost in this warm and intoxicating realm, I pressed her body against mine. Her soft moaning in my mouth was so sexy, so attractive…I reluctantly broke our kiss when I felt that she needed to breathe.

"Bella, this might be too early, I know, I know it's hard to believe, I know not many people believe in love at first sight anymore, but I love you Bella, I've fallen in love with you the second I've laid my eyes on you."

She looked at me as if she couldn't believe her ears first, but then she seemed to fully understand what I had just said and her emotions hit me with full force and she said softly:

"I love you too Kaname."

That very simple sentence almost made my dead heart burst. Bella was in love with me…I had never been someone who would show his feelings, but with Bella I wanted to be myself, to make her feel how much I loved her, to show her how much I loved her. I pulled her against me and kissed her passionately letting all my love pour into that kiss. The only think I could think of was – Isabella has said she's in love with me…my emotions might have been too much for her to handle because she fainted in my arms. _What an idiot! I've made my fiancée faint! _I gently brushed her cheeks and whispered in her ears and she awoke. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly. No words were necessary to express our feelings. We were just like two pieces of a jigsaw that had found each other, fitting perfectly, made to be with one another…

The last part of the trip was like a dream, of course we only kissed, I was struggling daily against my desire but it was worth it. I wanted to ask her to marry me, and the custom was to do it in Voltera. I was also born in a time when lovers would wait until the wedding night and Aro would kill me if I didn't wait…We finally arrived in Forks…

**BPOV**

We finally arrived in Forks, the trip had been…magical? Yes that was the word. Kaname was the nicest man ever, a perfect gentleman and I was irrevocably in love. I wasn't the type of girl who would go to fancy hotels, nice restaurants and wear expensive clothes, but Kaname had managed to convince me. It seemed to please him, he had told me that he had spent a lot of time in Voltera and badly needed a real holiday, so I just accepted something I would never have in normal time. But now it was time to face reality. I wasn't very comfortable with meeting Edward again and I spent the last part of the trip lost in my thoughts.

The Cullens had been very nice to me – Carlisle, the blond model like doctor and his gorgeous loving wife Esme, Alice the bubbly pixie, Jasper the romantic soldier who had made my heart beat faster before I met Kaname…It was going to feel very awkward…

"You know we don't need to go to the Cullens if you don't want to see Edward…."

"How do you always know how I feel like Kaname?"

" Instinct Bella? And you've been silent for the past two hours."

"I don't really feel ready to face them again, after all it's my fault if their son and brother has lost his memories."

"Bella, don't feel guilty. That guy lost his mind and it's not your fault. I'll give a ring to Carlisle and tell him we're going to New York directly, we'll take a flight to Voltera and soon, all these will be only bad memories."

Yes, some were bad memories but some were good and I couldn't help feeling grateful to them. They welcomed me as if I were one of them and they helped me to recover after the kidnapping and the death of my parents. Thinking about them was like having a burning hand crushing and twisting my lungs and my throat, the pain was almost unbearable. The kindness of the Cullens had somehow sedated the pain and if not completely gone, it had become manageable. I would be forever thankful to them for that.

I kind of zoned out the last part of the trip, thinking about the moment I had spent with the Cullens and how I might never see them again, never be able to thank them, never be able to show them how grateful I was for what they had done…

"Kaname, do the Cullens ever visit Voltera?"

I saw him frowning slightly.

"Why are you asking that Bella?"

"Even though I can't face them right now, I would like to thank them for all the things they've done for me and all their support."

"Yes, don't worry. You will be able to see them whenever you want Bella, in Voltera or anywhere you want. I will never deny you anything and certainly not seeing people you love."

How could a man be so perfect? It was almost as if he could read all my deepest desires and fulfilled them. We arrived at the airport.

"So Bella, are you looking forward to going to Voltera?"

"Can I be honest Kaname?"

"Of course Bella, you know you can tell me anything!"

"I'm scared!"

"But why?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"First, it's a castle, but not the type of castle you visit! Some people live there! Royalties! Secondly, I have absolutely no clue how to behave in that type of environment, how to address people, look at me Kaname! I'm Bella Swan, born in Forks! I've never curtsied or done anything like that in my life! And I'm a klutz! I will just be ridiculous compared to all the beautiful vampires, I'm scared because I fear that they won't like me!"

And then he did the last thing I expected: He burst into laughter.

"Bella, my sweet, delicious, precious and gorgeous Bella, look at me! You're actually scared, not because you're going to live with vampires but because you fear people won't like you? Darling, my sweet darling, no they won't like you, they will love you! How could you believe such a thing? And the other things you've said…well…Voltera isn't Buckingham Palace, we don't curtsy, we don't have an etiquette per se, there's a hierarchy and a council and that's all, the council is a kind of parliament to counterbalance the power of the three monarchs. So, you see? Nothing to be scared about!"

"How about your family Kaname? Do you think they will like me?"

"Bella, how could my family not love you as I do love you? They will be thrilled for me."

Despite Kaname's words to reassure me, I couldn't help feeling anxious and he spent the whole trip caressing my hair and holding my hands, whispering softly in my hears in a language that I assumed was Italian. I was like a sweet music and I finally managed to fall asleep. I was awoken by a soft kiss, _the wings of a butterfly_…

"Wake up Bella, we've arrived!"

I stretched and when I opened my eyes I realized that it was very sunny outside. I looked at him and he smirked.

"Don't worry about the sun darling, I'm not a class C, I don't sparkle and people will not run away and scream. I just feel more alert when it's not sunny, but it's not uncomfortable whatsoever."

Pureblood were so similar to humans that if they didn't have special powers and this unearthly beauty, I could easily forget that they were mythical creatures.

We got off the plane and a car with a driver was waiting for us. I had gotten used to vampires attracting attention in Forks and Kaname was certainly the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seen. Women of all ages would stop to gaze at him. I could almost feel their jealousy. On the way to Voltera, I was amazed at the beauty of the Italian city. Kaname commented which places we were passing by and I was proud to recognize some names I had read in "A room with a view", I couldn't wait to visit them. My eagerness made Kaname laugh.

"We'll have plenty of time to visit all those places Bella, but first we have to go to Voltera and it's been a long trip. You definitely need to get some rest."

Somehow, in another time, a time when I was in Phoenix, a time when nothing had happened yet, I would have found Kaname's behaviour dominating and I would have told him that I was perfectly able to judge if I was tired or not. But somehow, Kaname was dazzling me, I couldn't say no to him. I saw the medieval town and its castle perched on a hill. We entered the town, the narrow streets were very busy and the driver was cursing in Italian. Everything was so colourful after Forks, in Forks everything seemed green. Two impressive guards let us enter the gates of the castle and we arrived in a courtyard. Kaname opened the door for me and he gave me his hand. Saying that I was nervous would have been an understatement.

We arrived in a big hall with huge windows, tainted glass as in a cathedral. It was truly impressive and magnificent. We didn't meet anyone, where were they all? At the end of the hall we finally arrived in front of a huge wooden door. Kaname pressed my hand tighter as if to reassure me. The door opened. It was the throne room. There were three imposing thrones at the end of it. I held my breath when I saw the three vampires arriving. I recognized Aro, and then I saw two other ones. One had long black hair and blue eyes and the other one had long blonde hair, almost white and looked younger than Aro.

"Bella! Kaname! We're so happy to have you here at last! Kaname, come and give me a hug!"

**Kaname's POV**

I knew what my father wanted, he wanted to see what had been going on between me and Bella…I blocked the most intimate moments from him. Marcus seemed exceptionally excited and I could see that Caïus was struggling to rein in his emotions. What? My uncle found my fiancée attractive? How gross! Then it hit me. Isabella looked a bit like Didyme, his wife, who had been killed by a werewolf. A sad story…He had never fully recovered from it and no one hated werewolves as much as him.

Still, his thoughts were improper and I growled. My father chuckled.

"Peace Kaname, I can assure you that all I know how Bella is important to you!" he said too softly for Bella to hear.

Then he moved at vampire speed and went to give a hug to Bella.

"Bella dear! You have to tell me everything about your trip! What a sad thing that Cullen boy who lost his mind!"

Then Marcus and Caïus left their thrones too and came to say hello to Bella. Marcus, just shook her hand as if he was frightened to hurt her, but Caïus kissed her hand and what would have been considered as normal for a gentleman two centuries ago looked …come on it looked as if he was flirting with her. I glared at him. Of course Bella blushed and I could feel the bloodlust…faint but real. I couldn't help feeling territorial, I wanted to scream at them Bella is mine, Bella is mine. They must have felt my anger because they stepped back.

**Caïus' POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Kaname's Bella resembled Didyme. Of course, she wasn't a vampire, she was still human and had flaws, but I could imagine what she would look like if she were turned. I heard Kaname growl…He had misinterpreted my intentions…I immediately felt very protective of Bella. No one would do her any harm as long as I would be around. She had so many things in common with my poor Didyme…she had been a victim of the werewolves too somehow. I was attracted to her like a moth to the light. Her smell…her smell was so incredible. Aro hadn't exaggerated. I kissed her hand and she blushed and I couldn't help a surge of bloodlust. I also felt Kaname's anger and jealousy. My nephew was in love! In love and territorial! Incredible, I thought I would never live to see that happen.

**Marcus'POV**

Aro was right from the beginning, she was the universal singer. She was incredible, fascinating and smelled like heaven. I joined him and shook her hand, she had such tiny hands…I was afraid to break her bones, I wasn't really used to interact with human beings. Despite my age, I couldn't help to be fascinated. She was extremely beautiful…what an odd association - having such a power on vampires and being a universal singer…a weird game of fate. Love and death so close…we would have to be very careful and watch over her all the time if we wanted to ensure an heir to the throne…Aro clapped his hands cheerfully.

" We have to organize a bal today! To introduce our dear Bella to everyone!"

**BPOV**

To say I didn't expect the three rulers to act that way would have been an understatement. Even though I had never met royalties before, I knew that they were not supposed to welcome strangers, and especially someone like me like that. Would the Prince of Monaco act the same? I'm sure he wouldn't, he wouldn't organize a bal for Isabella whose only title was Isabella from Forks.

I winced when I heard the word "bal". A bal in a castle? To introduce me? I didn't have a dress for a bal, I could hardly dance, and meeting the Vulturi? I looked hesitantly at Kaname, but he nodded to reassure me…maybe for him it was just something usual, but I was far from being used to that. Aro's enthusiasm was almost palpable.

"Now Kaname, would you mind showing our dear Isabella her room? She needs to rest a bit and get ready for the bal!"

Kaname took my hand and led me along endless richly decorated corridors.

"Kaname?"

"Yes darling?"

"All this is really new to me…"

"Don't worry my sweet love, I can ask someone to come and help you get ready if you wish!"

He turned to me and gave me a concerned look.

"Don't worry! everything will be fine!"

_Says he!_

"Do you trust me Bella?"

"I do."

"Then don't worry, everyone will love you, and if you make a blunder, I can assure you that no one will judge you because you're new here."

Kaname put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. All my fears disappeared. We arrived in front of a big wooden carved door. He pushed it open.

"Isabella, this is your apartment. I hope you like it."

I was speechless. It was a fairy tale room. A huge bedroom with a four-poster bed with carvings that could have been designed for a princess. A huge balcony with a view on a park and a lake, shelves with dozens of leather bound books and the bathroom. The bathroom itself was bigger than the first floor in Phoenix. There was a huge Jacuzzi inside, mirrors, cosmetics, marble and gold everywhere. I had never seen such luxury before.

"Oh my God Kaname! this is absolutely incredible! It's wonderful!"

"I'm pleased you like it!" he said with a smug smile. "My room is opposite yours, I'll let you get some rest and send someone to help you get ready for the bal now."

"Kaname?"

"Yes darling?"

"Won't you stay with me?"

"My love, my sweet Isabella, I'd love to stay with you in your room, but it isn't very proper, is it? I don't want the guards to gossip before we've officially announced our relationship."

He led me to sit on the bed and knelt in front of me, his eyes burning with love and passion. He whispered:

"But never doubt that I've never struggled that much to leave a room before."

His tone and his sensual voice expressed so much more than his words. Had he told me bluntly that he wanted to make love to me right there, I wouldn't have been more turned on. I had had crushes on guys before, but none of them had had that effect on me. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him to me in a passionate kiss, which left us panting. He was now above me and his eyes had darkened with desire.

"You have witchcraft in your lips Bella. Are you aware of what you're doing to me?"

He buried his face in my neck and I closed my eyes. He was trembling with desire and his desire was equally matched by my own. I was feeling dizzy, his smell and the taste of his kisses couldn't be described, it was a sensory overload. Suddenly, I didn't feel his body anymore, I opened my eyes again. He was standing next to me.

"Bella, you have to rest my darling and I doubt that if I stay here I'll find the strength to remain a gentleman and my father will kill me." He said very seriously.

He left the room at vampire speed and I was left alone utterly frustrated. I wanted to fall asleep and drown my frustration in the dark oblivion that sleep usually brings, but I was too tensed, too excited. I couldn't help but replay again and again the scene in my head behind my closed eyes. I was almost determined to have a cold shower when I heard the door open. I kept my eyes closed…Kaname was coming back I thought…He lied next to me on the bed and whispered in my ear:

"I can help you release your sexual tension if you wish sweetheart…" a voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped on my feet.

"Hanabusa! What the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed at my reaction.

"Well, I was passing by and I smelled your arousal…"

I turned a deep crimson red, I was in a castle full of vampires, they could hear everything, smell everything…and god knows what else. I had never been that embarrassed in my life.

"Get out of my fucking room Hanabusa!"

"If you wish sweetheart…"he drawled suggestively in my ear. "But the smell of your blood and the smell of your arousal combined are intoxicating…"

He gazed at me, his eyes were blue, but not a typical blue…navy blue with light shades of grey. They reminded me of the ocean on a cloudy day. I was dazzled for a few seconds.

"Out!!!"

Bloody vampires! Bloody dazzling vampires! What was wrong with them? Fucking hormonal and horny teenagers! I was furious. I heard a knock at the door. I slammed the door open and was surprised to see a gorgeous tall blonde young woman. She giggled.

"Hey, hello! I'm Heidi, I've come to help you to get ready for the bal."

Oh yeah…the bal…I had forgotten that…I sighed.

"Thank you, please come in."

"First I'll suggest that you have a nice relaxing bath in the Jacuzzi, I'll give you the right masks and lotions to erase all the signs of tiredness and make you look as if you had had a good night sleep. In the meantime, I'll bring your dress and finally I'll do your make up. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes, I guess so, as long as it doesn't take hours…"

"Oh no, don't worry…vampire speed!" She winked.

I was relieved to hear that. I had pretty bad memories of Alice's makeovers that were lasting hours and hours.

"So Heidi? What are you?"

"I'm a guard Lady Isabella"

"A guard? You mean you're not a pureblood?"

"Oh no my lady, I'm far from being as perfect as they are. If you didn't have human eyes, you would probably notice the difference immediately and look at my eyes, they're golden brown. I'm on animal diet. Our lords are very strict about that. No human blood."

"But some class C vampire do drink human blood, don't they?"

"Yes, some do, but not in Voltera. It is an honour to serve the royal family."

"Oh, and please call me Bella"

"I'm sorry I can't. I have very strict orders."

Damn…Lady Isabella…it sounded as if I had landed in a bad film…medieval time…castle…_what's next? Knights in shining armour? Haha_

"Listen Heidi, I can't be called Lady Isabella. If you can't do it in public, in private I want you to call me Bella, ok?"

She nodded and started running a bath for me. She put some music on – sounds of water…The bath in the Jacuzzi was very relaxing, she rubbed my face with oils and creams and all the tension and tiredness vanished under her cold hands. I wasn't used to being looked after like that. I had heard about those spa places where you could get massages but had never really experienced one. I felt a bit self-conscious when she wrapped me in a big and soft towel, but she told me we had to hurry. She then did my hair and make up. When she brought a mirror, the result was amazing. I looked beautiful. My hair was elegantly up and tied in a net with white pearls and the make up was just enough to enhance my features. She then brought the dress and I was speechless. It was a long dark blue silk bal dress. The top was tight and but the skirt was falling nicely from my hips to my feet. I swirled around like a little girl to see it fly like the petals of a flower around my legs. Heidi giggled. A last look at the mirror confirmed: I looked like a princess from a fairy tale.

"Oh Heidi! You're a magician!"

"You're beautiful Bella, I just put some varnish on a beautiful painting. Now, Lord Kaname is going to come and take you to the bal room. Have a wonderful evening Bella."

**Kaname's POV**

I wasn't ready to see the picture of perfection that stood before me. Isabella Cullen was breathtakingly beautiful. She was a fairy tale princess and I was her prince. But unlike fairy tale princesses, her beauty wasn't cold. The dark silk flowing freely on her curves, enhancing them subtly, her dark eyes sparkling with anticipation, her full red glossy lips, her porcelain flawless complexion - she was desirable beyond words and I wasn't a powerful vampire anymore, I was just a powerless man fascinated by the amazing creature standing in front of me.

"Isabella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my long life, I'm lost for words. You embody all the dreams of a man. I will be in love with you until the end of time."

She blushed shyly and I felt a strong urge to embrace her, kiss her endlessly, ravish her and never let her go. I knew that if I gave in to my lust we would never leave that room and everyone was expecting Isabella in the bal room. So, I gave her my arm and we went to the bal room.

**BPOV**

We arrived in the bal room. There were two guards standing near the grand stairs. The bal room was lit with hundred of candles. Have you ever seen those Hollywood films? It was just like that. The crowd downstairs was now silent and gazing at us, waiting for the guard to announce us. I felt my knees shake and Kaname patted my hand to reassure me.

"They don't bite" he joked.

"Lord Prince Kaname and Lady Isabella, Lord Kaname's fiancée"

It took me a few seconds to realize what the guard had just said: Prince and fiancée…


	2. Part II Chapter 1

**PART II**

**Chapter I**

**BPOV**

We walked slowly down the stairs. I couldn't help thinking about that: The guard had said Kaname was the Prince and that I was his fiancée.

Why hadn't he told me he was the prince? Why was I introduced as his fiancée. Suddenly, I started finding it hard to breathe…Kaname sent me a worried look as we reached the ballroom.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"No I'm not. We need to talk."

"Bella, we can't leave right now…but I promise we'll leave as soon as we can."

"Fine!"

Aro cleared his throat to attract everyone's attention.

"My dear friends, I'm glad to introduce you to Isabella Cullen. She's very dear to my family and me and I hope you'll show her the respect you've shown us for centuries. And yes, some of you might be surprised Isabella is human, but we've always valued human life and who else but Isabella could embody better humanity? I'm also pleased to introduce you to a new addition to our guards, Jasper Hale. Jasper, will you come here?"

I couldn't believe my eyes! Jasper! What was he doing there? I was about to run to him to give him a hug, but Kaname caught my arm…

"Bella, not now…you will have plenty of time to say hello to Jasper and get some news from the Cullens."

Kaname was frowning. I had never seen him frown like that before. I was wondering what was upsetting him like that. My eyes met Jasper's…I could see pain in his eyes…what was wrong with him? Why did he come here if he didn't want to come? I felt a wave of warmth and comfort…Sweet Jasper, even if he wasn't here on his own will he was trying to cheer me up…

Then, we were surrounded by vampires, all eager to know about me. I was relieved to hear the music.

"Bella, will you dance with me?"

"Yes, of course Kaname…" I didn't sound as enthusiastic as I wanted.

"Is something bothering you? You look thoughtful…"

"Well Kaname, I'm thinking about what the guard said when we arrived. He introduced you as the Prince and me as your fiancée!"

"Well, yes I am the Prince of Voltera?"

"And I guess you just completely forgot to mention it when we met?"

"Bella, darling, forgive me, I didn't know titles were so important to you."

"They're not! But, still, you're a prince, all these people around us consider you as their leader, their monarch, just like Aro and Marcus and Caïus. Oh my God! Which one is your father?"

He chuckled.

"Aro is my father, and they're my uncles."

"Still Kaname, you concealed the truth from me. In my world we consider that as a lie."

"Bella, darling, a lie is not exactly the same. I think I didn't do it on purpose, it was so nice to just be myself for once, not a prince, not to have to play a role…to be loved for myself and not my title."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, yes it must be pretty hard to be a monarch for decades…I would talk about the "fiancée" thing another time.

"It hasn't changed anything to me Kaname. I still love you!"

He kissed my forehead tenderly, sighing contentedly. We were waltzing around when I noticed someone who was gazing at us sternly. He had a weird hair colour for his young age – silver. I couldn't see what colour his eyes were.

"Kaname, who is that guy glaring at us over there?"

"His name is Zero. He's a member of the guard. He was a vampire hunter who has been turned into a vampire. He's not trustworthy Bella, he's a class C vampire but he's not taking his diet easily, we expect him to slip any time and to be unable to stop. Don't go anywhere near him Bella, he's dangerous."

"When you say to be unable to stop, you mean that he could become a class E?"

"Exactly, and no one likes to kill a vampire, even class E, unfortunately, it's the pureblood role to protect humans. I wonder how he's managed to resist so far."

"Maybe he's stronger than you give him credit for?"

"Bella, I can see and feel things that you can't, not everyone in this world is good and I can tell you Zero is dangerous. If he could kill me he would."

I was put off by his harsh tone.

"But why? Why would he want to kill you?"

"I'm a pureblood Bella, we're the only vampires who can turn humans into vampires, we can have children. If pureblood disappeared, vampire hunters would only have to destroy class C and that would be the end of vampires in this world."

"And can you easily be destroyed?"

"Thank God no haha!"

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't help feeling the pain of seeing Bella holding Kaname's arm. He was already considering her as a possession. I sent her a wave of comfort and I saw her smile. Aro was pleased to hear I wanted to join the guards. He had always found my powers fascinating, but I didn't know if I would be strong enough. I had to master my emotions, block them from the others. If Kaname learnt why I was there, he would get rid of me, one way or another. I knew him better than Bella did. He was a merciless bastard unable to love. He would hurt Bella.

**BPOV**

After that conversation, we danced silently for a while. Kaname introduced me to a few people: Hanabusa's cousin, Akatski and his girlfriend Ruka. Akatski was beautiful like all the vampires there, but he looked very serious and barely spoke to me, as if he feared to get to know me. He seemed tensed and I think I saw a flash of bloodlust in his eyes. And Ruka…well…Ruka was looking at Kaname with such devoted love and adoration that I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous, but also plain compared to her. She didn't even bother to talk to me. Rima and Senri were a lovely couple, a bit eccentric, but lovely. Rima had flashy ginger hair and mischievous blue eyes. Those two were probably the more carefree of the young vampires present. Hanabusa didn't dare to come and talk to me. Probably because I was with Kaname, anyway I felt relieved. I didn't want to deal with a horny hormonal vampire. I couldn't help comparing Hanabusa to Mike Newton, back in Fork. Yuk…Mike Newton…I must have zoned out for a few minutes…

"You don't mind, do you Bella darling?" said Ruka with a tone I hated immediately. It was meant to be nice, but overly nice, condescending…

"No, of course not" I had no clue what I had agreed to.

She took Kaname by the arm and they joined another group, elder vampires, probably important people as they were talking with Marcus. I was left alone with Akatski, oh joy…

"So, Isabella, how are you liking Voltera so far?"

"Well, everything is pretty new to me. It's very…luxurious and we don't have any place like that in the US."

"Do you miss the United States?"

"I would lie if I said I don't, but there are so many new things to see and discover here, I've always wanted to visit Italy."

"Well, then, maybe I could show you around when Kaname won't have time, you're aware Kaname being our one of our monarchs is very busy, aren't you?"

"I hadn't thought about that, I've just arrived, he hasn't really told me what his duties are…"

Hanabusa and Takuma interrupted our conversation, they had brought drinks with them.

I had never been used to drinking in the US, first because I was under age and secondly because my dad being in the police force, when I was on holiday at his place, I was keeping a clean slate. I would never have done anything to put my father in an embarrassing situation. Hanabusa held me a glass.

"What is it?"

"It's called sex on the beach, it's cranberries and pineapple juice and a bit of alcohol."

"It's not too strong, is it?"

"Oh no, I've asked the guard to make a special one for you, I don't think a human could handle the same quantities as we can."

I sipped a bit of the drink and it didn't seem strong at all indeed.

"It's very nice!"

The style of the music had changed.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" Takuma asked.

"I'm really a poor dancer Takuma…"

"Oh but Kaname would kill us if he learnt that we haven't done our best to entertain you. Besides I'm not a funny guy and I can't entertain you with my conversation, so dancing is really my last best option…"

He made me laugh, in spite of saying exactly the contrary, his sentence and the face he made made me laugh.

"Hold tight Isabella Cullen, I'm going to show you how vampires dance!"

Indeed it was something! He dragged me in a mad jiggly jitterbug and I was completely breathless when the music ended. Hanabusa held me another Sex on the beach. I was probably stronger than the first one, but it was very refreshing and thirst quenching.

I noticed Akatski had disappeared and couldn't see Kaname anywhere around. It was Hanabusa's turn to make me dance. Again, my feet barely touched the floor and it was just like flying around, whenever my feet wouldn't make it, Hanabusa would hold me and make us whirl around. I guess the jetlag, the alcohol and dancing did it. After a few dances I was feeling completely tipsy. I didn't even realize immediately when that guy, Zero arrived.

"Excuse me, but don't you think the lady has danced enough? She doesn't look like she can handle another drink or another dance."

"Mind your own business Zero" replied Hanabusa harshly. Standing between Zero and me.

"This is my business, I'm in charge of security, I'm a guard and this young lady needs rest. I'm sure Lord Kaname would approve."

Hearing Zero talking about Kaname calmed them down immediately. They let Zero take me by the arm and lead me away. I realized I could hardly stand on my knees.

"Hold on, slow down, I'm not as fast as a vampire!"

"No you aren't a vampire, you're a very stupid human, who comes to a castle full of bloodthirsty vampires and expect them to behave like goodie goodie boys."

"How dare you judge me! You don't even know me!"

"No, I don't know you, but I know them, Hanabusa would have made you drink until you wouldn't have known what you were doing anymore and then God knows what would have happened, what can a girl like you do against two vampires?"

The alcohol made me feel very emotional and I felt tears of frustration coming.

"Why do you hate me? You've been glaring at me all evening long!"

I burst into tears.

"I don't hate you Miss Cullen, I actually find you breathtakingly attractive and your scent is the sweetest I've ever smelled in my life. I could suck you dry right now or rape you without the slightest remorse" he said bluntly. "You have no clue what effect you have on the vampires who were there, all of them felt it and that's why you're stupid."

I heard a terrifying growl.

"Maybe she has no clue, but I do, I'm an empath, so please get away from her!"

"Jasper!"

Jasper growled again and Zero let my arm go. Jasper scooped me up in his arms and I buried my head in his neck. He immediately sent me a wave of warmth and calm.

"Oh sweet Bella, how do you always find a way to put yourself in such situations. You're such a danger magnet, how shall I manage to keep you alive if you show no sense of self-preservation…"he whispered in my ear.

"Jasper I'm so happy you're here, I'm so happy you came…Why was that guy so horrible to me?"

"He's confused Bella, he struggles with his bloodlust and there's something I have to tell you about your blood, but not tonight. I'll try to explain to you tomorrow, if I manage to see you alone. But, I must remain inconspicuous, do you understand Bella? If Kaname sees me too close to you, he'll kill me. He didn't kill Edward because you were there, but he would have killed him otherwise. So, can you promise me you won't act silly and not act in a way that could betray us?"

"I promise Jasper."

"I love you Isabella Swan."


	3. Part II Chapter 2

BPV

**Chapter II**

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning I had a bad headache and I couldn't remember everything, I could just remember the last part of the night when Zero had talked to me so harshly and when Jasper had kind of saved me.

I opened my eyes carefully, fearing the pain light would indubitably cause and saw Kaname lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and came to me at human speed, as if he feared something.

"Bella…"

"Kaname?"

"Bella, I'd like to apologize for leaving you alone yesterday night, I was stuck with the elders from the council and I didn't realize I had been gone for that long, when I looked for you, you were gone."

"It's ok I guess, I can hardly remember anything."

"I don't think it's ok, I shouldn't have left you alone, god knows what could have happened…"

"I thought humans were safe with pureblood?"

"You are, but the guards are class C and I don't always trust them…"

"Nothing happened, so no need to apologize. There's something I wanted to talk about yesterday…"

He sat on my bed, dazzling me with his wonderful eyes.

"Yes darling?"

"The guard introduced me as your fiancée…why?"

"Bella darling, I'll try to explain. Vampires as you know, live forever, and you can get pretty bored after a few decades, as a result, some of us love gossips. The court might be more liberal than most court in Europe, a few things remain pretty old-fashioned, especially for the royal family. We spent two weeks traveling together, sharing the same hotel rooms Bella. And even though I've been a perfect gentleman, it's question of honour. That's why I spent so much time with the elders from the council yesterday."

"You mean, you and I are engaged? But you haven't even asked me!"

"Not officially, I need the council approval for that."

"But Kaname, you haven't even asked me!"

"Sorry darling, I'm doing everything wrong. Bella will you take this ring as the symbol of my everlasting love? Will you be my fiancée? Will you marry me? I ask you humbly."

The ring was a perfect work of art, probably unique and probably a family jewel. Jasper's words were still ringing in my ears, I needed to know everything before getting engaged and I had never thought I would get married that young.

"Kaname, I know you love me and I love you too, but I'd like to think about it, everything is going very fast."

"Then I will let you alone to think about it today Bella, and I'll come back tomorrow morning."

Despite his soft tone, I could see he was upset. He dashed out of the room before I could stop him. I knew I had hurt him and I wasn't very proud of that. He hadn't told me the truth, he had lied to me about his father, had he lied about other things? Yet, I could feel he was sincerely in love with me, but then why would you lie to someone you love? And Jasper's words…I decided to have a shower, I would certainly feel much better after a shower. I was blow-drying my hair when Heidi arrived.

"Lady Isabella, it's good to see you up and early. Are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale!"

"Heidi, please call me Bella, remember? Actually, to be honest I have a horrible headache, I'm not used to alcohol and I fear I have what people call a hangover…Would you perchance have aspirin in this castle?"

"I don't think so…we're never sick you see? I'll ask Zero to go and get some for you. Can you wait just a little bit?"

"Yeah…sure."

Heidi dashed out and I lay on the bed still wearing my towel on, hopefully Heidi would be back soon. I was still feeling a bit dizzy and I also had an upset stomach. Gosh, how could people enjoy getting drunk when you had to feel that bad after? I heard a knock at the door. I didn't even bother to look. Heidi had been very fast, she was really sweet, I really liked her.

"Put the aspirin on the table Heidi, I think I still need some time. I'm not feeling well at all…"

I almost fell from the bed when I heard a deep sexy voice answering.

"Do you need anything else Lady Isabella? Some water maybe?"

I turned to see him. Zero was standing in the middle of the bedroom and he seemed pretty amused by the situation. He looked completely different today. I realized I was wearing only a towel that was hardly hiding anything. I got up, or rather tried, but my stupid body betrayed me and he ran to me at vampire speed to catch me before I fell. How embarrassing! Stupid stupid vampire! Stupid good-looking vampires. I noticed his eyes were dark golden. I blushed and he definitely seemed to enjoy the situation…keeping his arms around my waist.

"You don't look very well at all Isabella, I should stay with you and make sure you're fine."

He hadn't called me "Lady Isabella", as if the closeness had made him bolder. But he sounded genuinely concerned. I moved away from his arms and again my body betrayed me the worst way ever. I needed to throw up. How embarrassing, I'd never recover from the humiliation. He must have felt it, because he helped me to get to the bathroom. I was kneeling in front of the toilet, I could feel the sweat…He put a hand on my forehead, the cold of his hand was good on my burning forehead…my stomach was killing me.

"You're literally burning Isabella…I'm sure you have fever…"

"Please Zero, you don't need to stay, I don't want you to see that." I whimpered.

"I can't leave you alone in that state, Kaname would kill me. Do you want me to go and get him?"

I surely didn't want Kaname to see me in that state, I'm sure he had heard I was drunk the night before, but seeing me like that was another story…

"No please, just keep your hand on my forehead. It's cold, it really helps."

There was something very intimate about it. Zero was very close, I could even smell his scent – a mix of musk and oak moss. He somehow reminded me of Edward, poor Edward. Why did he have to become like that, he was so nice when I met him. I started feeling slightly better. The fever was going down. I was still very weak. He carefully washed my face with a cloth and water and then carried me to the bed again. He laid me on the bed and tucked me in. I thought he was going to leave but he sat on the bed next to me.

"Even sick, you're still so warm and desirable…so kissable…"

He caressed my lower lip with his finger. His eyes were getting darker and darker.

"You're a torture for men here Isabella, your body, your scent, your blood…"

I was starting to be frightened. His eyes were very dark now, was he going to kill me?

Then the door banged open and Jasper was there in a second.

"Zero, you should go and hunt, I'm not sure Lady Isabella would enjoy to be your breakfast!"

There was an underlying threat in Jasper's tone. Zero silently defied him for a second and then disappeared.

"Thank you so much Jasper! That guy is creepy, he first helped me because I was sick and then he became very…weird, as if he was going to kill me or…"

"Or rape you Bella?"

"Yes…" I said in a whisper.

"You're in danger in Voltera Bella, I'm an empath, remember? I can feel the lust everywhere you are. You have a gift, I don't know if I should call that a gift or a curse but all the male vampires feel drawn to you. They can't help it, they want you. And as if that wasn't enough your blood…"

"What's wrong with my blood?"

"You're a universal singer. The smell of you blood is like heroin to us. It's very hard to stand next to you and resist. Everyone here feels like that. That's why the hunter had kidnapped you to use you as a bait."

Realization slowly sank in.

"Do you mean that, I attract vampires physically and that they also want to kill me at the same time?"

"Yes Bella, all the males here feel that, it's stronger for some though."

"And you Jasper?"

"I'm in love with you. I fell in love with you at first sight, but part of me is also drawn to you blood and the monster in me wants your blood badly. I struggle every second I'm by your side."

"Poor Jasper…"

**JPOV**

She put her hand on mine. The warmth of her hand was like a fire that was spreading slowly in my body, consuming every fiber of it on its way to my heart. I could feel her compassion. Bella was so beautiful, so selfless…I wanted to kiss her. It ached to be there so close and not to hold her tight and kiss her endlessly.

"That's not all Bella, I fear that Aro has taken you here for political purposes."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I fear he wants to use your power over the vampires to get more power himself, if you get married to his son, if the council approves, he'll become even more powerful than he already is, and not only in Voltera. He'll just have to summon the vampires one after the others and your power will annihilate any will to rebel against him."

"Only because they're attracted to me?"

"Attracted is an understatement Bella, vampires fall in love with you at first sight. I'm in love with you, Zero is in love with you and the list goes on. Only the few who are deeply in love with their mates haven't been completely affected."

"Does Kaname know about that?"

I could see she was worried.

"I don't know Bella, I think you have to find out by yourself. Kaname is unreadable. His powers are too strong for me. He's the most powerful vampire in this castle, he can probably read minds, emotions, manipulate them, he can destroy anyone here with the blink of an eye. It's scary."

I could see Bella wasn't aware of her fiancé's powers. She was shocked.

"I need to process all of this Jasper, it's too much at once."

"I understand Bella, maybe I should let you sleep a little…"

"Jasper…Do you think you would be in love with me if I didn't have that power?"

"Bella, without your power, you'd still be the most beautiful woman I've laid my eyes on and you're beautiful in and out, kind, selfless, genuine. I would be in love with you with all my heart."

I felt the turmoil of her emotions – love, surprise, happiness, guilt. She blushed. She was even more beautiful.

"Thank you Jasper, thank you for saving me, thank you for being my knight in shining armour, thank you for telling me everything. I think I will have to consider everything and see if I can or can't marry Kaname. I'm not sure now. I don't want to be a weapon in the hands of an unscrupulous politician who just wants to use me to get more power. I'll confront Kaname and see what he has to say."

"Take care Bella, I'll let you sleep. I think you don't handle alcohol very well."

We laughed together and I left the room. I was determined to protect Bella at all cost, even if it meant giving my life for that.


	4. Part II Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry everybody. I don't know if many of you are reading my fic, but I have to apologize for being so slow…Thanks to all for your reviews, they motivate me to find 5 minutes here and there to write**

**Chapter III**

Kaname's POV

Isabella hadn't left the room all day. I was getting worried but Heidi told me she had a bad hangover…I would get back at Takuma and Hanabusa for what they had done. I was mad at them…in fact I was mad at a lot of people…Them, Zero, Jasper Cullen…How dared they lusting after my fiancée? Didn't they know better? I could see how the other vampires were coveting Bella, it was sickening. I had never seen the other pureblood react like that. Bella was extremely beautiful, that's true, and to me she was perfect, but I couldn't figure out why the other vampires would feel the same…feel the same…it wasn't only lust, it was a mixture of lust, fascination and love? All the single males who were there yesterday had seemed entranced…I could see what Jasper had been trying to do from a distance…He had trying to keep them under control…I was thankful to him for that, I'm not sure how things would have turned out if he hadn't been there. Yet, I didn't trust him, he was obviously in love with my Bella and I would have to keep an eye on him. There was something wrong…my father hadn't made a comment as if he expected it…I could even have sworn that he enjoyed the situation…the icing on the cake was being stuck with the elders from the council. Even some of them made some comments on Bella! The council…I knew they wanted to take over…they hated my family and me, but they just couldn't kill us…

Instead of abating my anger was swelling and jealousy, the awful monster with green eyes possessed me…before I could control my feelings, the tainted glass in the room shattered. I needed to do something, to regain control. Bella, I'd go and see Bella, I'm sure she would have a soothing effect on me. I entered the room carefully, I could hear she was asleep – her breathing was slow and deep. I caressed her naked shoulder, careful not to wake her up. She moaned my name…that was so sexy that instead of soothing me, I had to leave the room, utterly frustrated, for fear of being unable to behave…Wouldn't I be able to find peace? I was wondering if that Jasper's power would work on me if I let him? But wouldn't that be dangerous? Letting a class C taking control of your emotions? I had never felt like that before, I was an emotional hurricane. I burst into his room and he winced.

"Jasper Cullen, I need your power!"

"I'm not sure I can do something for you Kaname…"

"Listen, I know you can feel what I feel and you know you have to obey orders…Let's just make it quick."

I let my barriers down and I immediately felt a wave of calm, washing all the anger and the frustration. I sighed.

"Thank you Jasper".

"You're welcome Lord Kaname, may I ask what has put you in such a state?"

"Don't forget you're a guard Jasper, I owe you for what you've just done, but you should never forget who you are and what you are. I know my father is thrilled to have you in his collection because of your power, but you should learn not to interfere with our family business."

"Do you mean interact with Bella?"

"To you, she isn't Bella, she's lady Isabella now. Don't forget that. I might let her speak to you because you gave her a home and she thinks you're her friend, so I can't forbid her to see you, but I can't forget your stupid class C brother kidnapped her and I know you're not here for the guard, so if you're intelligent, you'll keep away from her."

He didn't seem surprised and nodded. At least, he wasn't stupid enough to defy me. I left the room. I needed to see my father and talk to him. I had a lot of questions. I was still worried about Bella. She hadn't accepted the ring…I should have known better than conceal things from her, I should have told her I was the prince, but then? What would have her reaction been? Despite all my powers and my knowledge, I didn't really know what women expected from men…and even less what human ones did. I could anticipate her wishes, feel her emotions, but I certainly couldn't guess what her reactions could be or change the past. I thought that if you loved someone obstacles just disappeared…I was unconditionally in love with her, I would give my life for her, so why was she upset by details such as my social position or being engaged as we loved each other? I could just hope that she'd forgive me. I arrived in front of my father's room.

"Come in! I was waiting for you!"

So he was waiting for me? What else could I expect? My father always knew everything.

"Good day to you Kaname! How are you today? And how is your lovely fiancée?"

"Father, I've come to ask you a few question, and I feel you might have some answers as you didn't seem surprised at all yesterday."

"Right, tell me?"

"I guess you've noticed how all the single vampires who were present yesterday reacted when they saw Bella?"

"I have indeed." He laughed. I didn't see what was funny in that.

"Do you know why?"

"I do my son, but I'm not sure you want to hear it. I'm not sure you'll be pleased with what I'm going to tell you."

"Just spit it out, I'm an adult."

"There are two reasons, I guess you've felt the blood lust, right?" I nodded.

"Well Isabella is the universal singer."

I couldn't believe my ears, I had always thought these were legends and that universal singers didn't exist. I immediately felt the danger for Bella. Being the universal singer would put her in danger wherever she would be, and Voltera was probably the worst place to be…I had to take her away as soon as possible.

"Wait my son, I know what you're thinking. The only reason why Bella is still alive is because her closest friend in the past was a werewolf and vampires couldn't smell her. Now, if you think that taking her away is the best solution, I disagree with you. First, apart from the guards, there are only pureblood in the castle and they have better control than class C. Secondly, if you both leave, how will you be able to protect her on your own, you might be very powerful, if a class C manages to raise a small army, despite all your powers, they'll manage to kill you and her. That's why I think she's safer here than anywhere else. We can keep an eye on her and protect her. You love her, don't you?"

"I do, you know it."

"I want your happiness my son and I want an heir to the throne. I wouldn't do anything to endanger Isabella."

"I believe you father, but that doesn't explain everything. Why would they be attracted to her? It's very hard to see all the men around lust after the woman you love."

"Alas, my son. I'm afraid that it might be linked to it. Her blood appeals to them and they fall in love with her. It's just the way males work…if they are attracted to something, they want it. Love and scent are always linked. There's little we can do about it…Things should get better once you'll be married."

If we ever get married, I thought bitterly.

"We need the council's approval to get married, and you know it."

"Didn't you see how the elders reacted yesterday? Do you doubt they'll give their approval? She has them around her little finger. Yet, we shouldn't tell them that she's the universal singer, otherwise it might bring some complications."

"And should I tell Isabella?"

"Well, do as you wish, but if you tell her she must keep the secret. It's a question of life and death, because if the council ever knows, they accuse us of trying to manipulate them and they'll want to kill her."

"I understand father. I'll do for the best. Thank you for answering my questions. I think I have to see Isabella now, I don't want to leave her alone. I don't think yesterday's ball was a very good experience for her. She hasn't accepted the engagement ring yet. I know she loves me, but I fear that her trust is shrinking…"

"Any particular reasons?"

"I haven't told her everything and Jasper Cullen, your protégé, hasn't helped. I've told him to keep away from her…"

"Good decision. I can't get rid of Cullen as his my friend's son, but you're right, he shouldn't be around her. Do you want me to send him away for a while?"

"No, I think it will be ok, I've warned him. He seems intelligent enough."

"Good, I'll see you later my son."

I left my father and headed to Bella's room. I was anxious. I would she react now? Would her anger have appeased? I was feeling like a teenager.


End file.
